But for the Stars
by Rosetta Stone
Summary: The Mage Storms are continuing to wreak havoc in Valdemar. Unfortunately, the Storm monsters aren't the only thing ravaging the lands something far darker has emerged as well. It's up to Kiris, an unwilling Tale'sedrin turned Chosen to help find a way.
1. The StarEyed's Fallen

Swords sang a chorus of death and slaughter as soon as they were drawn from their sheathes. Arrows and crossbow bolts whirred past, shrieking the descant, and thudded resoundingly within the bodies of the Clan's enemies. Dark skinned warriors battled black bodied demons, teeth bared on both sides, eyes intent on their targets. A single young woman stood amidst this massacre, unmoving, stunned into inaction. What was happening? They had entered these lands, the lands of Valdemar to be rid of this threat, to escape it, and to bring warning of a new, rising evil within the world. Death was raging all around her, but she was deaf to the screams, deaf to the pleas and the roars. Her Clan, for all it's fighting prowess, was losing this battle, so many falling beneath the teeth of creatures who had no right to share the lands they marched on and destroyed. Losses meant nothing to the demons, the swarm was endless, and they were not burdened with the emotions of despair and sorrow, anger and utter, consuming hatred. Now, her Clan was falling, dying on strange grounds, far from home.

The horses screamed as they fell, grunting and struggling to gain their footing, even as the demons began to gnaw at their flesh. Men, women, children..it didn't matter, everyone was prey to this enemy, and this one young woman was doing nothing to stop it. She was frozen in time, frozen by the scene that was unfolding. Her family lay before her, their blood soaking the foreign soil where they had fallen, fighting, but in vain. Her father was almost totally unrecognizable, his form lacerated beyond anything she had ever seen, his eyes wide and sightless. Her mother looked much the same, though the sickening beasts had taken their last pleasures with her as well. Her little sister was a broken and crumpled heap of raven hair and white linen, Goddess, little Illyana, so young. At least her brother, her twin, wasn't amongst the dead, was he? She couldn't move..damnit all, she couldn't move! Her eyes were locked upon the carnage, until the scene shifted, or she did, nothing made much sense anymore, and she saw him, Shey. He was cut down instantly, a hardened body reduced to nothing with the fangs and claws of the demons. Her heart shattered, and finally, the deaf and silent observer screamed...

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Kiris...Kiris! Wake up!" came a soft, familiar voice.

Kiris shena Tale'sedrin awoke from her nightmare and to the loving visage of her mother, whose dark blue eyes glowed brightly with concern for her eldest daughter. Coming up from her sleeping skins, panting, Kiris tried to alleviate any of the worry she and her ridiculous dreams were responsible for. How long had she been having this same dream? How many times had she told her father, and how many times had they gone through the day without mishap? She couldn't explain the dreams, and she didn't want to. She wanted them gone, and forgotten. She smiled, half-heartedly at her mother, the honored and much loved Rana, of the Clan of the Hawk. "I'm alright, mother...it is just that same, confounded dream again..nothing else." Little Illyana awoke as well, her tiny form crawling toward her big sister and making herself comfortable in her lap. She was all of five summers, and completely devoted to her siblings. Kiris smiled a little, nuzzling her sister, more than relieved that it had only been a dream, and that the little girl was alive and well.

"I do not like these dreams you keep having. They plague you every night now, you get no rest, and then spend all day at rear guard or on some fool errand...you need to rest." her mother commended anxiously.

:I agree with mother.: came the metal nudge that was Shey. As her twin, he sometimes shared her terrible dreams, and she had no doubt tonight had been one of those times. Yet he, like the others, were convinced that it was nothing. At times, much like these, Kiris wasn't so certain that there wasn't something to be garnered from these visions. It was an unnerving feeling, and she was opposed to having it at all, let alone giving it any thought. She shoved all thoughts aside and tried to make her mother see reason. There wasn't any way to keep the dreams from coming, short of drugging herself, and as a warrior, she wasn't about to do that! She simply sighed in the end, and waved away her mother's offer of tea and the like. She didn't need it in all reality, she was exhausted enough.

As she fell asleep again, she couldn't shake the sense of finality. It wasn't that this was the end of the night, or the end of the dreams, though that was part of it as well...something else was about to end, and something much more terrible was about to begin. She shivered a little, despite the heat and moisture of the Valdemaran summer. The Queen knew they were coming, but they were yet a day away from meeting with the envoys, having just reached their Kingdom yesterday. She closed her eyes and tried to settle her thoughts, her emotions..but something was nagging her greatly, and she couldn't get past it for all the world. Finally, she fell into a dreamless slumber, where demons couldn't reach her, though nothing else could either.

The next morning, everyone awoke at dawn and started their day as they always did. Warriors broke out their blades for their morning exercise, wives and daughters, husbands and sons of these warriors began preparations for the morning repast. Kiris' father, Kellen, was among these numbers, sitting beside the small fire with Illyana in his lap as she watched her mother and older sister perform their ritualistic moves, all in honor of the Star-Eyed, their beloved Goddess. Shey went about, checking on those of the Clan who had a sniffle, the children who had a bruise or a scrape. He never complained about his near useless rounds, he was much happier this way, lest his family and friends be mortally wounded. Shey was a Healer, and the nearest thing they had to an Adept. Kiris was sure he could rival even the illustrious Healers of the Collegium. Or anything their cousins, the Taylendras could throw. After her training, came the care for her battle mare, a highly valued and intelligent mount, blocky and solid, but more guarded than anything else the Clan owned. Eshanna had been a gift, from her mother, sired by the stallion her mother rode. Eshanna was Kiris' most prized possession, and greatest friend, other than Shey himself. She would lie down her life for her mount, as she would for any other of the Clan. Eshanna wuffled slightly, her demeanor almost foal-like when Kiris was around. Kiris smiled and brushed the mare out, then fed her a portion of rich grain and hay. Once back at her family's camp, her family ate together, as they always did.

Despite the fact that nothing seemed out of place, as it wasn't, Kiris felt the inclination to savor each moment more than she ever had before. She held Illyana's laughter in her heart, instead of just her ears. Her father's low timbre, next to her mother's smoother tones, talking to each other much as two young lovers, even after several years of marriage. Shey sitting bodily next to her, her pillar of surety and strength, her equal, her twin. They were connected deeply, the two of them. Very deeply. She smiled a little and merely relaxed against him. He turned and gave her that charming smile, a smile that sent many a maid's heart fluttering. She smirked and shook her head, nudging him in the ribs a bit. He knew what she was thinking, and he merely grinned, winking at her secretly. Most of the time, they needed no words, spoken or otherwise, they just knew. Kiris was sure he would be the only one on this plane of existence that she would ever have that connection with.

They were on their way once again, the whole clan, and she was once again at the rear. It was her choice really, she was able to day dream a bit on the way. The weather, and the semi-peaceful sense had lent itself to her dreaming, in the day time at least, and she was loathe to waste it, since she could continue to keep watch at the same time. Today was no different than any other, at least it didn't start out any more strangely than usual for their travels. Her thoughts were mainly of the things they would find once in Valdemar, supposedly a place of magic and myth now, where Mages and Heralds reigned, and they were immune to the Mage Storms and the Change Circles. She almost hated to be among those that would bear worse news, that their troubles didn't simply lie with erratic storms and strange occurances, but that they might actually put a face to their woes, and it was a rather terrifying one. The Clan had fought hordes of demons on their now ruined grounds, they were many, quick, agile, and didn't care about themselves, only killing.

:Sister..your thoughts have taken a rather distressingly dark path.: came Shey, his mind voice soothing and cool.

Kiris sighed a little and nodded. Though he was somewhere in front of her, several yards away, among the wounded and recovering, he heard her well enough, and knew her well enough. She shook her head a little. :It's nothing..I'll get over it. I'm just in a brooding mood I suppose. I'll get over it.: she repeated. A mental snort was heard, and she rolled her eyes heavenward. Did he have to know her _that_ well:Yes.: was the simple and undeniable reply:If I don't know, no one else is going to.: She laughed a little and nodded. Indeed. She didn't talk to anyone in particular, except for him, her circle of friends rather closed to anyone else. She didn't understand it really. She was a part of a large Clan, at least what had been a large Clan, and she was anti-social at the best of times. She didn't understand it, and neither did Shey, as he had no problem socializing with anyone, of course, he was also one that held a beaming personality, and spoke well, and one who had interesting stories to tell. Everyone liked Shey, and Kiris didn't blame them one bit, and so long as they were focused on him, they weren't paying the least bit of attention to her, and she was free to daydream and imagine to her heart's content. If one put an analogy to it, she figured that Shey was the child of Light in this equation, while she was most assuredly the child of Darkness. She felt it in her soul, and sometimes, it frightened her. Shey was her only link to the Light, of Life, Divinity, or anything for that matter. She knew that, he knew that, and they dealt with it accordingly, but told no one.

"Kiris..." came a voice in warning. It was Shey again, only this time he was speaking to her aloud. She blinked, coming out of her reverie and smiled at him. He gave her that look, that one where he was worried but knew they had better discuss it later, and she merely nodded. He sighed, but smiled and went on his way once more. She didn't say anything. Again, they didn't need to, they simply knew one another. She adjusted the weight of her sword, which was slung over her shoulder, to a more comfortable position and rode on. They stopped for the mid-day meal, without hassle and moved once more, trying to make it to Valdemar that night, late, so they wouldn't have to waste another day. Their information was rather important after all, and it had taken them long enough to get here. With the decimation of the Clans and all, keeping in touch with allies had become a real issue, one they hadn't been able to solve yet. A lazy afternoon passed them by, but not for Kiris, who was more alert than ever, and hadn't a clue as to why. She felt danger, she felt death. She could smell the blood and the steel, and it frightened her to no end. It was like in the...no, don't think about that blasted dream. Thrice be damned hells! She wouldn't think about it, lest it come true, but it wouldn't. She wouldn't allow it.

Of course, she wasn't a God, and she certainly wasn't the Star-Eyed, who, or so Kiris figured, watched as her Children's enemy came upon them silently, as the rays of the sun died a glorious death, fading into nothing. She watched as the attack began, and she watched as the numbers of her children dwindled to near nothing. Kiris was stunned into inaction, watching as her family was cut down, mangled, and heaped in a pile, with other, dead, Clan members. So neat, the demons were making it this time, as if they had a specific agenda now. But this time, when she came to, she saw her brother, and she was able to save him from the fate he suffered in her dream She ran to him, her sword in hand, her beloved steed long since torn down by the demons. She stood, back to back with her twin, glaring at those demons around her, black, scaly creatures the color of pitch, every single one of them. They gazed at the last two, yes, she and Shey were the last two standing, everyone else was dead or dying. Kiris couldn't cry, not yet, she couldn't cry until her enemies were dead, or she was, whichever came first, and by the looks of things... They were surrounded, of course they were going to die, but that didn't mean they had to go down willingly, or easily. She swallowed, licking dry and cracked lips, her breaths coming in quick gasps as she struggled for air, against her many wounds. Shey was looking no better, weaker in fact. He was an exceptional fighter, but no where near what Kiris was, what her mother had been, and yet her mother had fallen under twenty of the damned things under the first wave. She could feel Shey's strength waning, and willed to him more, or tried, not really knowing what she was doing. She felt him try to stand straighter and fail, and it nearly broke her heart.

"You know what they say, Kiris..._Never_ take all one has.." he began, calling forth a well-known phrase. Kiris smiled bitterly and nodded, knowing it well, and finishing it for him; "For then they have _nothing_ left to lose."

At the sound of their war cry, the demons swarmed. The two Shin'a'in attacked together, each of them knowing the other's moves so well that their fighting was something more of a dance of death, wielded quickly, passionately, and brutally. They cut through many of their foes, countless minions of the Nine Hells falling at their feet, and yet it was not enough, not in the end. Rain fell from an uncaring sky, a storm having brewed just as the battle had, both coming to their climax as lightning flashed and thunder pounded into the ear drums of all out in the elements. Too enveloped in the battle, Kiris felt demon claws meet her flesh on many occasions, but she didn't feel a single sting. However; when a demon leapt upon her back, sinking it's horrid, jagged teeth into her shoulder, she felt that well enough, and screamed. She used the forward momentum of both herself, and the demon to topple the monster to the ground and pin it there with a well placed dagger. For being demons, they died as easily as people, easier sometimes. As if their design was flawed, among other things. Her muscles burned, her body ached, and her mind was ready to give up for the pain she was experiencing, but she was still alive, as was Shey, and so long as he lived, she had something to fight for.

It happened too fast, so fast she could barely see the actions that came about, she almost missed them entirely. Five demons, surrounded her brother, somehow having cut him off from her, and they all leapt to attack at just the same time. She tried to call out a warning, as Shey was only aware of the two or three he had in his line of vision, but it was too late, far too late. Her shattered heart blurred the vision before her, or perhaps it was tears, and all she knew after that, was that she was kneeling beside her brother's body, his life's blood flowing out of him, in her arms. There was too much, and she hadn't the ability to heal, or she would have, she would have given her life, her very soul to trade with him, to have his powers, or to die in his place. He was torn up...terribly torn up. She was stunned that he was hanging onto life, consciousness, as it was. His vast blue eyes were losing that light, losing that intelligence and humor. Blood flowed from the corner of his mouth in a small stream, and his eyes widened, his body tensing in her embrace. She could only watch, dumb-struck and unbelieving. She couldn't lose him..she would be losing more than a brother, she would be losing half of her own soul, all of it perhaps..no!

"Kiris...I-I can see Her..She's b-beautiful.." he said, his gaze staring, amazed, at nothing.

"NO! You can't have him! Please, Goddess! Don't take him from me!" Kiris shrieked into the resounding thunder.

The Star-Eyed's answer was simple, and uncontested. Shey's form slumped, totally limp, completely lifeless. Worse yet, she could feel his passing within herself, she could feel him leave his body and flee to a world so far and beyond her that she finally couldn't feel him at all anymore. The demons had surrounded her again, but she was sobbing at this point, almost completely unaware..but suddenly, she was all too aware. She looked up, her heart hurting, her soul fled to the darker regions of her tortured mind, and seeing those damnable demons, they who had taken everyone and everything she had ever loved and destroyed it..her rage was beyond that which any mortal could comprehend. Something..._snapped_ within her mind, leaving her head a ringing, pain-filled mess, and she reacted without thought, only with emotion, and that emotion was filled with hate, and kill alone. There was no mercy for anyone, not even herself. She simply didn't care. Reaching out for energy she hadn't known existed before, she latched onto the most powerful source she could feel, which was a distance away, and pulled all she could handle, the raw power searing through her veins, and her head, blinding her. It HURT! But she wasn't done, her vengeance had yet to be carried out.

Thunder again, at the same moment she made a motion, slamming her closed fists into the soggy ground beneath her, and she unleashed the power at the demons, all of them, all around her, for as far as she and this power could reach. She screamed a single word, no one able to hear it, not even her, and she couldn't remember it when she fell back, spent, and ready to die herself, wondering only vaguely what had happened and why she wasn't already dead. She deserved to die, didn't she? Hadn't she paid the price for losing everything in killing the Clan's aggressors? At least, she was pretty sure they were dead, they weren't swarming all over her as she had expected them, had seen them do to others. She wanted to rest, to be with her family again, and she wanted her head to stop hurting! She breathed heavily, but slowly. She was tired; tired of fighting, tired of running, and tired of the grief she and her people had suffered. She was tired of the demons, tired of traveling, tired of-

:And you shall yet be more weary before your life is through...: came a voice filled with calm and authority.

Her vision, already blurred, she closed her eyes, as if she could shut out the speaker, and what their words implied. Did she really have to live beyond this moment? Why? Why couldn't she join her people? She could feel her blood spilling out of her, and her will to live along with it. :Get up Chosen.: commanded the masculine voice again, a voice that reverberated through her head, leaving it more painful than before. She swore viciously at him before making her stubborn reply. "Leave me alone. I want to die." she croaked, moaning slightly. Something nudged her in the side, brushing against her arm, a soft muzzle felt against her skin. The rain seemed to stop hitting her head and face, though the rest of her body was yet subject to it. She forced herself to open her eyes, to see who and what was so adamant that she live. Over her stood a large stallion, purely white, with blue eyes, eyes like Shey. Her heart, what was left of it, clenched and her eyes shut again. :You will live Chosen! Now get up..._up!_: came the command again.

"I said leave me to die!"

:_Up!_ You _will_ get _UP_!: he returned harshly.

The mental yelling sent her already ravaged mind reeling in agony. She turned away as helpless tears filled her eyes, shame overwhelming her. He didn't understand. Even had she wanted to move from her final resting place, she hadn't even the strength to lift her arm, let alone her entire body. She was weak, too weak to move, too weak for whatever this creature wanted her for. She was useless, a cripple more than likely, with her shoulder. She just wanted to die! She had no one, nothing..nothing. :You have me, Chosen.: said the voice gently; :And should you ever need strength, I have it for you.:

Then; strength filled her, running throughout her body like wildfire, and though the pain was still immense, Kiris found herself sitting up, with the stallion still standing over her protectively. It was all she could do to get to her feet, and she was rather mystified as to why she even bothered. Clambering up, using the stallion's tail and legs for support, none of which gave under her graspings, she leaned against his bulk, touching the silken coat, for some reason, taking the time to marvel at the sheer beauty that was him. His silvery mane hung to one side, his finely arched, but muscled neck turning to peer at her, and she and those blue eyes met once more. She could feel the bond forged between them, or rather, only strengthened, realized, as if it had always been there, and just needed awakening. Love coursed through her, a love more powerful than anything she could ever hold or understand, this love that loved her more than she could manage to love herself, and always would. It was that surety that kept her standing, that strength, that seemed to matter more to her than any strength of limb, and somehow it was familiar as well. More tears threatened, but she fought them away, trying to make sense of the situation, not knowing what to do next.

:Up Chosen, we are not safe here.: the stallion muttered, presenting himself to mount. Kiris didn't argue, oddly enough, and climbed onto his back with difficulty, despite the fact that he actually knelt on his front legs to accommodate her. Her shoulder screamed silently in its pain, and she shivered violently, clinging to both reins and mane. It was all she could do to stay in the saddle now, to stay on the horse's back. No..he wasn't a horse..he was a Companion of Valdemar..her Companion...:Vander, love. My name is Vander.:

She only nodded, though the movement had her convinced that she was going to hurl all over his glorious coat. She closed her eyes, all to the better, since she didn't want to see the corpses of her dead Clansmen. Had she bothered to look, she would have seen that there wasn't a body around for miles, in fact, she was currently in the middle of a great crater, devoid of all life. Vander climbed out of his nimbly enough, able to do so without jarring his rider too terribly much, who decided that closing her eyes was the smartest thing she had _ever_ done. It took them nearly the rest of the night to reach the capitol of Valdemar, Haven, but reach it they did. By now, Kiris was burning with a vicious fever, infection attacking her shoulder long after the demon's rancid jaws had left her. She couldn't see, even when she tried to open her eyes, and she swayed dangerously in the saddle, despite Vander's unusually smooth gait. She was hot and very cold, all at the same time, and she wasn't so sure that she wouldn't die anyway, whatever this Companion had planned for her. And she couldn't say she was disappointed with this realization either.

They came to the gates that opened to the palace and the collegiums alike. The guards recognized Vander for who and what he was, also aware of the torn and bedraggled form upon him who needed help, badly. They quickly ushered the soaked pair through, and sent others for someone else. Kiris found she could hold her seat no longer, and she slipped from Vander's back, unceremoniously, and fell to the ground as darkness overcame her completely.


	2. Horrible Revelations

Unfortunately; darkness was rejecting her about as much as Death had been. She wasn't long in the arms of the internal night she had escaped to, for she was hearing voices around her, frantically calling for help, for Healers, for Elspeth, and for Talia. Who these people were, she couldn't say, but she groped for the last remaining vestige of her sanity, and that was Vander. Latching onto a foreleg, she hung on even as people, Heralds perhaps, tried to drag her away. Surprisingly; her grip held and finally Vander lashed into action, snapping flat teeth at any who dared to move her against her will. Finally; someone had the sense to try and talk to her.

"You're hurt pretty bad, my friend. We need to get you to the Healer's Collegium." came an insistant voice, a male of some sort.

Kiris shook her head- though that was a mistake, and then leaned her forehead against Vander's foreleg to steady her spinning world. "No...no...no." It was the only word she could manage, then only word she had been able to manage since she had climbed onto Vander's back in the first place, locked in fevered dreams. "No." she repeated once more, as if she wanted to make certain her point got across clearly.

"Griffon; Falara is telling me that Vander insists on getting her to the stables with him...and getting Elspeth, Talia, and Devan out here on the double."

"The stables!? She's cut to pieces, and there's infection there!"

"Do you think the Queen would want Companions roaming about in the hallways of the Palace?" came a third voice.

The louder they got, the more painful it was for Kiris to be around them. Tears streamed down her face, and that simply wasn't approprite for a Shin'a'in warrior! They were a strong and proud people..if there were enough people left at all. She knew, at the very least, that the prestigious Tale'sedrin Clan was dead, but for her. They were gone. All gone. "Shey.." They could all hear the utter loss and pain that was in that single word, and for a moment all was silent. Kiris couldn't think, she could barely communicate audibly, and there was no way she was going to try and reach out beyond the barriers within her mind. Even with her barriers, her mind felt like a raw, open wound, and each thought she had was merely salt water in it.

"Talia! Hurry! I think..her mind...she's got walls up, but she's leaking all over. I can see everything!" came another voice, this one soft and feminine. Someone touched her again, and she backed up against Vander, who had settled himself down on the cobblestone walkway, not budging for anyone. He did not; however, snap at this person named Talia. Kiris didn't bother to open her eyes, but she felt the soft gaze peering down at her, the understanding, the compassion flowing from her body as if her soul were the stuff of angels. Kiris had the unwavering urge to fall into this woman's arms and lie there and pour out how bereft and lost she was- but she was not Clan, and she was unknown to her.

:If there is anyone you can trust here, its a Herald.: came Vander into her head once more. His mind-touch was gentle, careful. :She is the Queen's Own Herald, she is a Mind Healer, and she is one of the most trusted individuals in court.:

"As if that means anything." Kiris muttered aloud. The woman above her seemed to laugh, as though she knew what was being said, though she didn't have the Mind-Speech gift herself. "Is Vander listing my credentials? Pretty useless when you've got a Shin'a'in on your hands. Only actions prove anything to them. Will you let me help you? Let me prove to you that I won't hurt you?"

Kiris took a moment, not so much to think about the offer, but to keep herself from vomiting again. She was rather close to it. She opened her eyes to mere slits, trying to take in her surroundings, at least trying to get a look at the woman speaking to her. Tousled brown hair and the most understanding brown eyes that Kiris had ever seen. "You can trust me..us. We don't want to hurt you. Something awful has happened to you...I can feel that..there have been some strange occurances this evening, but before we ask you a lot of hard questions, would you consider joining me to get you into a bath and get you patched up?"

While this was all probably a good idea, she didn't want to leave Vander. She couldn't leave Vander. Without being -right- here with him, he might disappear, might leave her forever. Maybe she was dreaming this, and he hadn't Chosen her at all, and he really belonged to someone else? Maybe they had just sensed something happening, and had sent the Companion out to find survivors? Rationally, these thoughts were ridiculous, but she wasn't in a very rational state of mind. Everything was happening entirely too fast, and yet she understood why. She was gravely injured, and she was delaying because she was throwing a childish fit. Selfish to the end. Hadn't someone told her that when a Companion's Chosen died, the Companion died too? If Vander had truly Chosen her, then it wasn't only her life on the line. Suddenly; tears came again, she couldn't stand the thought of harming Vander in any way. She was all wrong inside, she was so confused! A soft hand touched her head; seeming to ease all of her fears, her worries. "Does that sound like a plan?" Talia asked again.

Kiris only fluttered her eyes in assent, fearing to nod her head.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Somewhere along the journey, she must have dropped out of the sleeping world again, because one mintue she was clinging to Vander, and the next she was in a steaming tub of hot water, at least her lower half was. Her torso was being supported by Talia, who she recognized only vaugely, and someone else, who kept a cool hand on her head, and so long as they did that- her head stopped hurting long enough for her to focus on what was going on. A large room with sinks, and tubs, and changing areas..confusion set in. What was this place? This wasn't a Palace? At least not any sort of palace she had ever invisioned.

"They're the baths; little hawk." came another female voice, that was not Talia's. It came from the woman who seemed to be keeping all the bad things away. She had dark hair, with silver running through it liberally, though she couldn't be more than ten years senior to Kiris' own twenty. "V-Vander.." she managed. Elspeth smiled at the girl. "You can still feel him in your head, can't you? He's just not speaking right now, you're a little raw inside." "What?" Kiris croaked.

Strange that this woman was able to describe how her mind was feeling. "Your Gifts; they've been blasted open for some reason. Talia says there is a lot of emotional trauma here, I don't know why exactly, I'm trying to bolster your walls, but I'm getting vauge impressions. There's been a lot of death."

Kiris closed her eyes again and started to lean back, but the water meeting her wounds made her hiss, leap foreward, which caused her head to thrash angrilly at her. "Ah...Goddess..." she bit out. There, in her mind though was a steadying force, that didn't have anything to do with the woman beside her, or Talia who moved to search for someone else. It was Vander, proving that he hadn't gone anywhere far, and he was keeping her sane and stable. Opening her eyes she saw herself bent over, in the tub, and frowned at the white locks of hair that surrounded her. Was someone else in the tub. Lifting a darkly bronzed finger she toyed with the floating hair, trying to figure out what was going on. She was a Shin'a'in, she knew that she had dark blue eyes, like her mother, and midnight black hair, long and coarse. She was a desert native..she was no Taylendras. She blinked and was suddenly seeking a mirror, any sort of reflective surface that would show her what had happened to her.

Across from the tub she was in was a long line of mirror. What she expected to see, was not there. The dark skin was the same, the cheekbones, the facial features- but sheer white hair framed her features, and instead of blue eyes she saw a lost, silver gaze staring back at her. It was like the last straw; the last thing she could endure. She had lost her home, her family, her Clan, her People as a whole, and now she had lost her own identity! She didn't realize she was screaming until she noticed the people around her frantically trying to calm her. She could see it, but she was no longer hearing it. Rage, hate, sorrow, loss...the whole of it was shaking her, shaking the tub she was in, and without her knowledge, shaking the very foundations of the Palace itself. A man in green robes, dishevled, came bursting into the room and once his hand found her forehead, she was thrust into a place of peaceful darkness where everything was closed off to her, she was closed off even from herself, and for the first time in hours, she was completely at peace.


	3. Nightmare

**(Note: Though this is a bit delayed, I own nothing that belongs to Mercedes Lackey. Valdemar, the Companions, all that belongs to her, belongs to her alone and I merely dabble in it. While most of the characters are my own, there are those that are not, Elspeth, Talia, etc. Also I have taken the liberty to quote some of the terms and songs that are listed in the back of ****Oathbreakers****. Hopefully no one minds too much. Thank you so so much for those that have reviewed, I appreciate it and hope to continue to entertain you. Many thanks--R.S.)**

The weightlessness of being unconscious was pleasureable to the girl who felt as though the whole of the earth was pressing against her temples. It felt so good to be freed from the ties to the real world, freedom...that was the word. Freedom. There was no more pain, no more worrying. There was no more fighting, there wasn't a battle to be waged against an unhonorable foe- nothing to fight for anymore. All of it was gone; forgotten, even Vander. Drifting further and further from her consciousness, her mind truly started to ease, or perhaps it was just her spirit feeling things now, leaving her mind and its loathsome, damaged husk far behind. Nothing left now, but to pass beyond the realm of dreams- for there was peace afterwards, and a long sleep from which she might never wake. For all intents and purposes, Kiris found this idea most appealing. It was like the death she had been denied in the first place.

_A shrill equine scream._

What? What was that? Something..filled with pain, with dispair..something longing. No. She couldn't go back to that, she couldn't go back to the pain. The loss. She couldn't go back.

:Sister?:

What voice was this!? Familiar; a voice that made her heart burst with joy and sorrow together, both emotions now one and the same. Sister? Brother! Shey!

:Shey! Shey! Where are you? I'm here...I'm here!: she called out into the black nothingness, beckoning with her whole soul to that voice she knew so well. Shey, her brother. He was here to take her to their ancestors! Back to her mother, father, and little Illyana! Of course.

He seemed to appear; as if from no where. Her brother's form, backlit by an eerie light, standing slumped and broken. Yet, she couldn't see his face, he was too far away. :Kiris! Sister, I have missed you. I need you.:

His voice pleaded with her, so haunted, in pain. But surely in the afterlife, there should be no pain. Nothing to suggest sorrow or remorse, or..or anything to that effect. She needed to get closer, she had to get to Shey. She couldn't live without that lighter part of her soul, since it went missing, she had been devoid..utterly lost. Even the few hours from their defeat, their death..the darkest circle of the Hells couldn't compare.

:I need you Kiris.:

:I'm coming, Shey, I'm coming to you.:

:I need you.:

Each intonation of his voice became more urgent, darker, softer, closer.

The darkness that closed in around her only seemed to grow fouler. It smelled, suddenly- not of the glorious plains she was supposed to return to, but like the droppings of some carrion bird. She was wary now, worried...but in Paradise, one shouldn't be worried. Now she was, and the closer she got to her brother, the thicker the rancid scent became. :Shey?: a tentative questing. He looked tired, slumped against something she couldn't see, face cast down, shoulders hunched. Another questing toward him, this one without the form of any word, only feeling, one sister to her brother, and he was silent. Unresponsive. She waited. Nearer and nearer she drew to him, and finally reaching a hand to him, she sought to shake him from his reverie. Was he lost? Did he remember her face? Had she changed so drastically, could she not be recognized even by her own twin!? Fear gripped her heart, even as her spectral hand grasped Shey's shoulder.

With a speed that her brother had not posessed in life, the figure before her leapt upon her, face turned upwards now. It was a ghastly version of her brother's beautiful face; something hollowed and sunken around the cheeks and eyes, skin drawn and pale, the eyes themselves no longer blue but white and unseeing. Razored teeth flashed at her from his sickening grin, and his pale hands grasped toward her, taking hold of her shoulders with a vice like grip. She screamed again, horrified and unbelieving. The darkness grew smaller around her, pressing in on her even as the corpse-Shey pressed down on her with his own body. There was no loving light in his eyes, no familiarity- just a vile emptiness, something evil was at work here.

_Another scream, from the same tortured horse-like creature._

Wait. Vander...Vander! She was not alone..she was not ready for death, she was not ready to succumb to these demons in dreams or in life! The claws that latched onto her spectral body tore through her soul, trying to rip it assunder and seperate it from her body completely. Only her link to Vander remained, and finally she could feel it again, realizing that this was nothing but a nightmare, a deadly nightmare, had given her back her senses. She would not give in; she would not lie down and die easily!

:VANDER!: She reached with all the strength left to her, she stretched every sense, every ounce of her being toward him knowing that he would meet her, knowing without a doubt that he would bolster her defenses and they could fight off this black death.

The ebon curtains seemed to part for but a moment, unwillingly allowing a brilliant, white form into its midst. Vander. Relief swelled into her being and she watched as he charged forth. He seemed to pulsate, like a white hot star. His eyes were sapphire flames, righteous rage penetrating the despair she had been enveloped by. At once, he was a white stallion; and he was also a man, dressed in a white uniform, brandishing a sword with black and silver hair flying about his face, grey eyes turned upon the demon. If looks could only kill, it would all have ended then for the foul creature.

:Chosen!: His desperation, his fear hit her like a hammer. She had almost lost him, she had almost killed him in her folly, yet his concern was not for his own well being, only for hers. Like her brother.

Together they threw the demon off, and while they could not kill him, they cast him out, so entirely -out- that the black backdrop faded entirely and only a silvery mist remained. Yet they did not stay long in the mist, for it cleared abruptly and Kiris found herself in the star filled sky, as though she were laying down in the long grasses of the plains, looking to the blanket of lights above. The stars twinkled; and they sang to her.

_Gold the dawn-sun spreads his wings--_

_Follow where the East wind sings, _

_Brothers, sisters, side by side,_

_To defend our home, we ride!_

The Shin'a'in Warsong! Had a choir of her ancestors risen to sing this song, to incite her toward revenge, to incite her to live?

_Eyes of Hawks the borders see--_

_Watchers, guard it carefully_

_Let no stranger pass it by--_

_Children of the Hawk, now fly!_

The stars formed a figure's face, both masculine and feminine in features, or so it seemed- and the two brightest stars in the sky seemed to burn as Her eyes.

_**Fly Hawk-Child, fly**_

It was a command, the words seemed to fuse with her soul. Vander was not with her, but yet he was. She was flying, back..back to where? Her body, she was flying back to her body! She lived!? She was alive? Yes; distantly she could feel the pain of her body, and vaugely she heard the paniced voices that surrounded her. Tired..she was tired, she needed to rest. This time, when she slipped into blankness, it was without haunting figures, or the voice of any God, it was simply peaceful, restful, as though cradled in the arms of the Mother. Here, she was protected and sheltered, and she dreamed no dreams.

Devan looked askance as the violent shudderings of the poor girl's body suddenly stopped. She'd gone into a fit of some sort, trapped within her own mind; somewhere so far that Elspeth hadn't even been able to find her. The shaking of the Palace likely had woken everyone, but he hadn't cared, because his patient had died, died! She was gone, her soul had been fleeing this plane of reality- but within the next moment the girl had started convulsing again and all they could do was try to keep her still and prevent her from drowning. Then, she was simply there again, as though she had never left, as though her spirit had never tried to flee her body! He hadn't done a thing and yet the changes within her that had been wrought left him breathless. He wasn't the only one confused and at a loss. The even-keeled Talia appeared out of her element. Looking at one another, they were all wondering the same thing. What in the Nine Hells, had just happened?


	4. Challenged to Duty

Upon waking, Kiris felt as though she was breaking through the surface of a massive body of water, after a long dive. Strange; as she wasn't one who made an effort to swim much. She could feel the sun, and she could see it, from behind her eyelids, and yet it seemed muted somehow, as though she were being sheilded from it. It was hot though, as hot as if she had been laying in direct sunlight for hours. She was sweating profusely, she could feel the beads of persperation running down her forehead and over her temples. The smells were familiar; horses, trees, dirt, even manure...was she in the camp? Had this whole ordeal been some sort of horrific dream?

For a moment, her heart leapt. Perhaps she had simply fallen ill on her rear guard duty, fallen prey to the stress her mother claimed she was experiencing. She was taken with a fever, and of course, it was her father's voice hovering over her and to the side, speaking lowly to some other individual.

:Open your eyes, Chosen.:

Ah, yes. The Companion, -her- Companion made the fact of this matter indisputable. It was still so hard to wrap her mind around the fact that she had been Chosen. Had a Shin'a'in ever been Chosen before? Companions, she had heard, rarely strayed past the borders of Valdemar itself, concerning themselves with their own Kingdom's welfare. Was this assumption wrong?

Her eyes fluttered open, struggling to obey Vander's words. Her memories of the nightmares she had endured were far from the fore of her mind, as she was in a drugged haze. Blinking, she saw a man stoop over her; dressed in green robes, and posessed of a very considering gaze, she felt it safe to determine this man to be one of the famed Healers. He touched her face, unconcerned about the sweat marking her. She realized then that she was bundled in several blankets, at least six or seven, and curled up against Vander himself. Was she in a stable? That would explain the smells.

"Your fever is gone." the man in green said, without preamble or introduction. However; something akin to relief colored his voice, and she peered at him curiously, squinting. She didn't dare nod, for fear the tentative peace with her aching head would be destroyed. "I need to look at your wounds, see how they're doing. Can you move yourself up into a sitting position for me?"

The first sound out of her mouth was so rasping and gutteral that she took a moment to cough and clear her throat. Dislodging the phlem was chore enough, but with each movement of her throat, her head threatened to reel.

"Here, Levon." came yet another voice; this one she couldn't see clearly. "Give her some water."

A waterskin was put to her lips and she drank gingerly, knowing instinctively that it had been a while since she had taken water of her own volition. The Healer nodded approvingly as she did this, guiding her just as slowly as she was taking it. Clearing her throat again and wiping her mouth with a hand she wrestled from the blankets, she looked up once more. Her head was pounding now, from the exertions, but instead of the flaming lacerations she had felt before, it was a dull, slow pounding. She winced, obviously in pain.

"I don't dare give you any more argonel. You've been drugged senseless for long enough."

Kiris started to sit up, under her own power. "How..long?" she managed.

Levon helped her where he could, giving her his hand to pull against, which she refused, using the ground to her advantage instead of him. He sort of suspected that, considering her breeding. The Shin'a'in were a proud people.

"Six days since you collapsed on our doorstep. I'm glad to see you can speak Valdemaran."

"The Tale'sedrin are not a group of unlearned barbarians!" Kiris snapped, with no little venom.

:Kiris! He did not mean that in an offensive way. Keep a civil tongue in your head.: Vander's admonishment was soft in her mind, but the words were severe. Kiris instantly blushed, though it was hard to tell with her dark skin. Looking up, she prepared herself for an apology, but when she found a smiling face instead, she was surprised.

"You -are- feeling better. Good."

He pulled her blankets back, exposing her flesh to cooler air, and now was the time for a revelation about her state of undress. Naked as the day she was born, she couldn't help but let the heat rush into her face again, knowing she was faced with two men of a whole other culture.

:Kiris. Apologize.:

"I'm sorry, Master Levon...I did not mean to speak so harshly.."

She wasn't the best at apologies, but when Levon looked into her face again, his smile was genuine and his eyes understanding. "I know, my Shin'a'in friend. I took no offense, I was just happy to see that the famed spirit of the hawk was still alive in you."

She tried to smile at that, but had to cast her eyes down, lest they betray her gesture. Her sorrow was still something that cut deeply, and though she was trying to cope with her current situation, in this strange land, she had not forgotten her loss. The longer she was awake, in fact, the more she was remembering. The screaming, her hair- the nightmares. Her physical wounds had been bandaged, but they were old and soaked through with dried blood. Levon began to pull them away, and she endured this torture silently. Unfortunately, emotional wounds could not be tended so easily, and she found herself wallowing in the pain of her heart.

A large, velvety muzzle bumped her cheek and she smiled at the touch. Her hand came up to clasp Vander's jaw, stroking it absently. She leaned her head against his, waiting out the Healer, and trying to remember that she was alive..and she was fairly certain there were enemies yet to be fought and killed. She wasn't done avenging her Clan. The third member of this small party couldn't stand the silence any longer and began to speak in a rush.

"You're out here in the stables because when you were away from Vander for more than an hour, you started to go into violent convulsions, and literally started tossing the palace around. Devan; that's our Head Healer, he was -not- pleased that they decided to set you up here, but even he couldn't figure out a way to get you to stop having fits long enough for you to heal. All your gifts had burst open, all at once, you were projecting everywhere, and no one could touch your mind without getting burned, or burning you!"

Digesting this bit of knowledge, she frowned. Losing control of her own faculties, even while unconscious, didn't sound at all like Kiris. She glanced up at the other man, who was actually only half a man. He appeared to be about sixteen or seventeen. Extremely tall, but lanky, as though the masculine bulk had yet to fill in. He had a pleasant face, warm and open with large brown eyes that someone might liken to that of a deer. They were expressive and 'sweet', or so she imagined. His hair was dark brown, and his skin was sun burnt, like any farmer's child. Yet; he was wearing a grey uniform, which if Kiris recalled her mother correctly, were what the Heralds-in-Training wore.

:His Companion is Falara. They arrived the same night we did.:

"He's not exaggerating all that much." came Levon suddenly, seeing the doubting look on Kiris' face. "No one was killed, thank the Gods, but there were plenty of injuries what with walls cracking and foundations quaking."

Before she could even take the time to examine the new shame that filled her, the youth stepped up with a huge grin on his face. "Don't worry. No one holds it against you. In fact; some of the students wanted to thank you personally, for giving them a break for a few days while they started the repairs."

She looked up at the young man again, finding the strength to arch an eyebrow at him. He only grinned at her incredulity.

"Mervyn." he said by way of introduction.

"Kiris shena Tale'sedrin." she replied, looking to each of them in turn.

Levon only nodded, busily re-salving her shoulder wound, and the claw marks along her back. Mervyn; however, grinned again. The only way she could think of to describe his smile, his very essence, was 'bright'.

:I like him too.: was Vander's 'helpful' comment. Kiris pursed her lips a little, not quite sure how much she appreciated someone having unfettered access to her thoughts. The only thing in response to her own thought, was a certain amount of smugness from Vander.

"Well, young hawk. I've got throes of people ready to talk your head in circles. There are so many questions that need to be answered. Not only is the Queen needing your account of what happened to your people, but the Mages have a question as to who pulled at the Heartstone."

The Queen? Mages? Heartstone? By the Star-Eyed..she didn't know what was going on, or understand what had happened to herself, let alone what had happened to her Clan. "I won't let them talk to you if you don't feel like entertaining them, but there are a lot of worried, and frightened people in need of some sort of answer."

Kiris balked, suddenly afraid again- and that made her angry. "I don't know if I have the answers they're looking for.." she stalled for a moment, pressing herself against Vander's bulk. She knew she had to talk to the Heralds, the Mages..and whoever else they pulled out. "I should speak to them." she stated finally. A warm wash of approval and pride swept over her, originating from Vander, and she allowed herself a few moments to bask in it. Levon nodded gravely and stood. "Mervyn, go fetch our friend some decent clothing and get Elspeth out here with whomever else needs to speak with this young woman."

A while later, feeling much better for being dressed, she was propped up on a bench outside the stables. Vander had gone to relieve himself and graze a bit, having cooped himself up in the stables with her for most of the six days she had been senseless. Stretching his legs, he was prancing about in the immediate area, never out of her sight for long. Mervyn had brought a Herald Trainee uniform for her to wear, and while she felt akward at its significance, she knew she had to get used to it. Fighting against her impending future wasn't going to make it go away, and her Bond with Vander was a solid thing, something she found herself enjoying too much to think of giving it up. Sorrow still poised itself over her heart, striking at the faintest memory, but she had the strength of knowing she had Vander, and she had a mission. She wasn't sure what it was, but she knew it would be to the demon's detriment. For now, that was enough.

The wide paddock she found herself in was called Companion's Feild, and while she couldn't see the fabled 'Grove' she could actually -feel- it. There was something..strong about that place, mysterious..powerful. It was a place to be respected. Looking up, she saw a large group of people approaching, most dressed in rich clothing, some dressed in more casual wear. Suddenly wishing for her twin's hand to hold, her hand automatically fished for him, and finding him absent, she was near tears all over again. Damned weakness!

:It is not weakness.: This voice was not Vander's, but belonging to a young man, the same young man who had brought her clothing. Mervyn. Looking up, she watched as he sat beside her, smiling gently. "Sorry..you're projecting yourself pretty strongly. Without being in direct contact with Vander, your barriers are like parchment."

"_Sheka._" she swore.

She knew something of her personal barriers, she and Shey had experimented as children, learning through trial and error when they figured out they could communicate without words at all. She could keep Shey out of her head if she had wanted, even though they were deeply, and eternally connected..had been, rather. Closing her eyes, she pictured the stone walls she used to guard herself against intrusion, and suddenly; her mind was a bit clearer, and things were a little more quiet. "Better." she intoned to herself.

"They figure they'll pair us up for a while." Mervyn started again, seemingly never able to let too many moments slip by without saying -something-. At that moment however, they were joined by the group of people that had trekked all the way out to Companion's Feild, and one of them finished what Mervyn had begun.

"You both arrived the same night, you'll be classmates anyway, and you have simliar backgrounds." This from the woman that Kiris recognized as Elspeth. She had helped tend to Kiris upon her arrival. Apparently, she was also a Princess? There was something vaugely confusing about the line of succession here in Valdemar and Kiris simply didn't have all the facts in place. "Mervyn has also grown up under the feet of the Heralds, he's lived in Haven all his life- he'll be able to get you familiar with this place quicker than anyone else."

Kiris only nodded, figuring it was best to leave such decisions to those in charge. It wasn't Kiris' place to gainsay a full Herald, she knew -that- much at least. The benches opposite of herself and Mervyn were filled, and directly in front of her was a woman who had to be the Queen. She was lovely in a quiet, unassuming way; her robes were the same Herald-white, though a bit richer even than Elspeth's garments. Beside her was a handsome man with kind eyes; to the Queen's right was Talia, as well as a woman with blonde hair which was starting to fade to silver, and a severe looking man. To the Queen's left, after her consort, were Elspeth, and three men all whose hair have varying amounts of silver streaked through it.

"Welcome to Haven, Kiris shena Tale'sedrin. I am Selenay, my consort is Devan, beside him is my daughter Elspeth, Darkwind, Firesong, and An'Desha." Kiris nodded respectfully to them all, then became attentive once again as the introductions continued. "To my right is Talia, Kerowyn, and Alberich." She couldn't place names with titles yet, other than that Talia was the Queen's Own- whatever that meant, and Elspeth and her collection of Taylendras were obviously mages.

"Thank you for your welcome." Kiris hesitated. Words and beauracratic diatribes were more Shey's area, not her own. Kiris was a straight-forward young woman and couldn't play the games of the Court. "I was told you have questions for me, I can't say that anything I know will help, but I'll tell you all I can."

Selenay smiled and nodded, seemingly pleased with what she saw in the young woman; for it -did- seem that the woman was looking into Kiris' soul. Her gaze was almost as penetrating as Vander's.

"I understand you have experienced a great tragedy. I will not ask you to relive it by telling us exactly what happened; but we need to know all you observed of your enemy."

Kiris was thankful for that much, but remembering her enemy was bad enough. Steeling herself, she took a breath and trudged onward. "They are...demons. There is no other word to describe them. They attack in a swarm...they defeated us not by their battle prowess, or even their savagry, which would put any man or woman to shame, but by their sheer numbers. They didn't care how many of them were brought down and killed, because there were always more- always." Her voice had become haunted, remembering that battle; the swarming of black bodies over the fallen ones of her Clan. "They have no weapons other than their claws and their teeth, but those are enough. My battlemare was cut down beneath me before I even knew what had happened. Their eyes glow red, their bodies are black, and they came with the falling of the sun." More than that, she couldn't say. However; even this bit seemed to give the Queen, and those around her, something to think about.

"Could they be defeated by blades?" asked the dark man. Kiris nodded. "Yes; they were quick..nimble- but they bled just as easily as any of us."

"We know magic works on them too. She obliterated whatever remained of them." said Elspeth, nodding toward Kiris.

The Hawk Child blinked, confused. "Magic? Obliterated?" Elspeth looked at her, her eyes intent. "Yes. We think your Gifts blasted themselves open because of your peril, or perhaps because of the shock and horror of it all- but in either case we also believe that you pulled power from our Heartstone and demolished everything within a sixty cubit radius of yourself."

"Incinerated, more like it." came one of the men beside Elspeth, the one named Firesong- at least she was pretty sure that was what his name was. "We sent scouts..there's nothing there except a crater."

"Sort of like the plains themselves..you know what they say." came the one named Darkwind meaningfully.

"Urtho's last stand." This from the quiet, silver-haired man at the end, An'Desha.

This was all incredibly confusing. "They...they're all gone? There's nothing left?" Nothing left to cast back to the Star-Eyed, whatever good that might do.

Elspeth shook her head, confirming what Kiris feared. "I did it?" A nod was given. Another fear gripped her. Hadn't they been near homesteads at the time? "Goddess help me...did I hurt anyone?"

Smiles were given, and Kiris couldn't imagine why. "No, little hawk. No one was caught in the blast..I don't even think the critters in the trees were there." Kiris nodded slightly. "The demons drove them out." "Quite possibly."

"Luckily." came the man directly beside Elspeth.

Kiris sighed, and visibly she slumped in her seat. A shadow hovered over her suddenly and Vander was at her shoulder, and when she peered up, it looked as though he were glaring menacingly at Darkwind. A hoof was stomped to further mark the Companion's displeasure. Selenay was quick to take over the conversation. "We did not intend to make you frightened, or to feel guilty, child, yet this is severe occurance, especially concerning the current circumstances."

Kiris' eyebrows wrinkled wonderingly. What else had gone wrong?

"The Shin'a'in envoys sent to us have disappeared, and we suspect foul play. Another reason for keeping you here in Companion's Feild, and for meeting out here, because it is so well protected. It seems that..someone, or something has targeted the Shin'a'in. As it stands, you are our only Shin'a'in in residence, and because we are in dire straights, we need you to act as envoy for your people, at least until we are able to contact the rest of the tribes and safely bring an Elder here."

Shock couldn't begin to describe. "B-but..I don't know anything about sitting in Court..on a Council! I'm...I don't know anything of politics.."

"You were a respected member of your tribe, Kiris. Your mother and father led the Tale'sedrin proudly, and well. Naturally you would be expected to take your place among your Clan's elders."

It rang true, and yet Kiris denied it all. "No..it is not my place. Shey..he.." she struggled for words. "My brother was far more capbable with people, with words, with niceities."

"Selenay;" addressed the elder blonde, beside Talia, "Do you think this youngling can become a Herald, -and- an Envoy?" Kerowyn's tone spoke her doubt for her.

"More importantly, will the little bird spread her wings and fly? Will she take these tasks up for the good of her people, for their very survival, or will she remain hidden in the stables?"

Finally; the infamous ire of a Shin'a'in warrior had been stoked to flames again and Kiris stood. Glaring at the man, Firesong, and his look of smug superiority, she felt her fury in waves of heat surrounding her. Vander's snorting echoed her clenched jaw, her frustration. "I dare you to say that I cannot."

Firesong quirked a silver brow in her direction. "Show us then, hatchling. Master yourself, master your gifts and show us how strongly the pride of the Hawk flows through your veins."

It was a challenge Kiris readily accepted.


	5. One Man's Pain Another Man's Pleasure

The first step to this whole, enormous, endeavor that Kiris had taken upon herself to complete was to pinpoint exactly what her Gifts were. Elspeth, and everyone else for that matter, was convinced that the first and foremost of them was the Mage Gift. Elspeth assured the Tale'sedrin that a simple brushing of minds would give her all the answers she needed as to the rest of her abilities, whatever they might be. Past the Mage Gift, and both kinds of Mindspeech-recieving and projecting- Kiris could have come away from her encounter with the demons with nothing else to show for it. Yet; when Elspeth did her minor questing within Kiris' mind, a hand placed on her forehead, the woman came away so quickly that it seemed as though she had been burned, or startled. Apparently; there had been enough 'Mage Potential' within Kiris to dwarf just about anything else Elspeth had seen. Kiris wasn't sure what that meant, and having nothing and no one to compare herself to really..she couldn't say she was terribly proud. It was strange though, since the Shin'a'in had chosen to watch the homelands of Urtho, an had denied the use of magic for the most part. Shamans were expected to use such things, but their brand of power had a very religious feel to it. Purely for the Star-Eyed's use. this was something else altogether, and yet, just another fact to store away for later use. Beyond the aforementioned Gifts they were already sure of, she had some slight Empathy, an immense amount of Fire-starting, and enough Foresight to be problematic. Problematic in that she might often be plauged with nightmares regarding future events, or struck with sudden visions at inopportune times. All of this was something that the Heralds, and Herald-Mages felt she could learn to control..taking time. Kiris was not a woman who had grown up displaying much by way of patience. Now, compounding her 'waiting' game was the fact that there simply weren't enough hours in the day to manage all the classes she would need to take.

Firestarting was something that required precise control, and extreme focus; and in a class all by itself. She was started with some youngsters, newly Chosen like herself. She felt ancient when compared to the ten year old in the class with her. It was decided that her MindSpeech had been developed as far as it was going to be, since she had been honing it since childhood. Her range was excellent, and as long as she had a prior, mental link to the person in question, she could communicate with them from almost any distance. Coping with empathy was exactly that, coping. There was no real class for it, but many sessions with Talia, alone, discussing its ins and outs. Do's and don'ts. Foresight didn't have a class either exactly; no one could explain it, nor could they predict its onslaught. However; the time made up by the Gifts that -didn't- have classes was expired in other ways. The blonde woman, Kerowyn was intent on putting Kiris through her paces on horseback, despite her lineage. Half the time, it wasn't even Vander she was astride. The Weaponsmaster, Alberich pit her up against boys and men, and women who fought from a distance, stealing in and taking a hit, then dodging away again. Kiris had been taught to stand her ground, never to give it- but Alberich seemed to think that she needed a new way to fight. However; the truly grueling work came from the classes in which she was to learn the languages of Karse, Valdemar and the Goddess only knew how many others. Ettiquete, Diplomacy, History- History especially made her eyelids droop, and her mind wander. Vander was constantly nudging her awake within her mind, telling her to stay focused. On top of all of that; there weren't very many people willing to be friendly, at least not overtly.

It was fear, mainly. Even the other Heralds seemed to give her a wide berth. Not only was it a fear of whomever may have done away with the original Shin'a'in Envoys, but because of the sheer power she held. However; those that were afraid of her weren't her major problem; it was the small group of people who seemed to out and out despise her. They went about the Collegiums dressed in blue uniforms, and Mervyn had told her that they were the Unaffiliated. They weren't Healers, or Bards, or Heralds, but just taking some of the same classes because their parents were noblemen and women who stayed at Court. Some of them were engineers, but they didn't seem to frequent the same circles that Kiris found herself surrounded by. She saw Bardic Trainees often, and sometimes Healer Trainees, it was all a mix and mash of color that she didn't understand. She came to realize though, that while with the Bards, Healers, and Heralds, she was safe; but if caught out alone, with a group of Blues coming your way..it might be trouble.

Like now.

On her way to the outskirts of the palace, where the Herald-Mage trainees were to meet, and a few Mages that weren't Heralds at all, like that Firesong, she found herself about to walk right into the midst of a group of Unaffiliated students. By the cleanliness of their attire, the way their hair was styled; she pegged them instantly for wealthy children of nobles, or some such. As she had only just begun her classes this week, and she was being slowly introduced to the hierarchy of the nobles, she wasn't really sure how to address them or even if she should. Did being students hold them all to the same rank? Or did the fact that they were highly born make them above her? Or..was the fact that she was an Envoy..in training, as it were, something that made -her- above -them-? It was like being in the middle of a rabid wolf pack. If you didn't know your place, you could get bitten in the rear. She opted for politely ignoring them, suddenly becoming ensconced in one of her books and making sure she was well out of their way.

"Watch it!"

Bodies collided; and the sheer fact that Kiris was a tall and solid woman gave her the ground when she came up against the little red head that had somehow plowed right into her. It wasn't the girl who spoke, however, but one of the males. Kiris' warrior eye counted them immediately; her blood humming for the inevitable fight to come. She knew what this would all result in, and she knew that this was all a ploy, to confront her. She hadn't tried to contact anyone yet, not even Vander; but she didn't have a chance to.

"Block her!" came the command. In the next instant, she felt confined within her own mind, unable to reach out, to anyone.

Standing there, she glanced at them, five in all. Four men, and a girl. It was the girl that was blocking her. Before she could move for the young woman, intent on knocking her senseless at least, enough so she could call for aid of some sort, she was taken into a sort of bear hug by the largest of the five. Massive arms wrapped around her torso, locking her arms at her sides, her books dropping to the ground. She sighed a bit.

"Do you really think you deserve to wear that uniform, outlander? Do you really think anyone here trusts you? You're nothing but a savage, sent to sully the White uniforms of our Heralds."

These were really childish games. Another sigh, and she shook her head. "Do we really have to do this?"

This question seemed to catch her assailants off guard.

"I'm actually agreeing with the savage, Arin." came one of the men. She rolled her eyes, irritated by the agreement, as well as the 'savage' insult. He was off to one side, watching the proceedings with a detatched air, something that bordered on arrogance. His eyes were green ice. "Do we -really- have to do this?"

Arin, obviously the leader with his smug expression and the sadistic look of pleasure in his eye, only nodded. "Of course we do, Oryon. We're here to have fun, and to send a message."

"You'll forgive me if I don't take as much 'pleasure' from this as you do." came the green-eyed man again. "In fact I find it laborious and without merit. Punctuating the point, which you have already addressed, by barbaricly hammering at her with fists seems...redundant."

"You always were a kill-joy."

"An astute observation."

"We're doing this, Oryon.." came Arin warningly, as though dissension among his ranks was not something he tolerated.

"Alright, if we must."

The dissension was quelled to Arin's satisfaction. "Now get over here and help us hold her."

Kiris had been certain they might forget her in their own squabbling, but apparently her hopes were set too high. Turning their attention full onto her again, she pursed her lips and tested the strength of her human bonds. They were impressive really; this man obviously had spent time in his own salle, with his own weaponsmaster to teach him. Weights had been used, the sword possibly, and the lance. Kiris was not yet up to full strength, despite all the Healing that had been granted to her. She was still nursing the particularly deep and nasty wound created from rancid jaws, on her shoulder, and it was this wound that threatened to tear open again at the least bit of provocation. Each of her strains against her captor, and her flesh pulled tight, threateningly.

"By all accounts, shouldn't she be dead- since the whole of her Clan perished. Something about..avenging them and finally taking her life to join them? Isn't that how these savages do things?" This from the young woman.

"That is a truly archaeic practice, Jessa. You haven't been paying much attention to your studies, have you? Your mother would be most disappointed." This snide remark from the green-eyed man, Oryon. Was he really trying to turn his friends against him?

Fury burned beneath her breast, and while she had minimal control over her Gifts, and knew they wouldn't simply ignite without reason, they were certainly doing their best to give her a reason to retaliate. Yet; to do so would possibly put her in quite a quandry, given her position. Surely though, she was allowed to protect herself. As Arin and another of his cronies approached her, intending only the Goddess knew what, she used her captor to her own ends. She was going to fight back, yes, but not with any of her Talents. Pure, physical muscle should suffice, despite the pain she would endure, and the lecture from Levon, who had deigned himself her personal physician should she need one. Of the few friends she had managed to make here, he was one.

Digging her fingers into the arms that held her, she used the man behind her as a balance, like a wall she could use to lean against while her feet did most of the work. They lashed out with painful accuracy, slamming into the cheek of one fiend, and actually colliding with the leader's nose, breaking it. Surprise marked their faces, the girl became so distracted by her own shock that the muddleness around Kiris head faded. She reached for Vander, unable to form words and could only send a single sensation. Distress. The red head focused anew, somehow monitoring what had happened, and swore viciously.

"She's likely called her Beast by now!" she warned the others.

Referring to Vander by calling him a beast set the Shin'a'in off just as violently as their disrespectful talk of her Clan. Stretching her body as far as she could, she lashed out again with feet and kicked until she had fought them off into a sort of stalemate. The man who held her dared not let go, for fear of what she could do with her hands to aid her efforts. Those opposite of her dared not approach, for she didn't seem to be wearing and though blood was soaking through the shoulder of her uniform she seemed intent to continue. Arin cradled his broken nose, heedless of the blood that was pouring from it and stalked toward her. "Grab her legs, you idiots!" Gathering their courage, they all rushed her at once and soon she found her legs pinned together, and on the ground. At least the ground was soft, from the recent rain. Yet; her body thrashed until one man was sitting on her legs, one on her stomach, and the other knelt, holding her arms in place. Arin stood over them, then nodded to the red head. "Let's make that hair match that skin." he sneered, though the menace in his voice was decreased by how nasal he sounded.

Jessa, the woman, dug into the ground with finely manicured hands, pulled mud into her grasp and then began to coat Kiris' silver hair in muck. The indignation was almost too much to bear. She would see them all suffer for this!

"She doesn't seem cowed yet, boys. Bastion..you know what to do."

Oryon was the one sitting on her stomach, keeping her torso from writhing like a serpent, the only one of them she could see clearly. Glaring up at him, she waited for the inevitable blow. When it came, it was solid and rocked her head to the side. Another blow, and another. Though Bastion's face couldn't clearly be seen, she had an object of hate before her upon which to center her fury. She felt lightheaded though and wondered vaugely where Vander was, if she had been able to reach him, and why it was taking him so long to get to her. Her mind pushed against the barriers around her, that weren't her own, and finally, her rage fueled her further and she burst through them. Jessa shrieked, suddenly holding her head in pain, and Kiris was free to communicate again.

:Vander!:

:We're coming. We're almost there.:

We?

A frustrated growl filled her throat and she used what little strength was left in her body to try and wrench herself free. Her silver eyes burned with loathing as she looked from Arin, to Oryon. Arin seemed all too pleased at her state, and seemingly unconcerned that his companion was holding a pounding head, and writhing on the ground. Oryon on the other hand, looked...sorrowful.

:Just quit fighting. -Pretend- to have learned this lesson and he will leave you alone.:

Oryon's mind voice was just as smooth as his real one, and there was real concern there, though not for her specifically, but for the friend with those crazed eyes above him. He cared about that bully? Thought of him as a brother? Incredulous, Kiris narrowed her gaze at Oryon, allowing all the disgust she felt to flow through to him with her own thoughts.

:As soon as you quit protecting that vile monster, -I'll- quit fighting.:

:You think you know everything? You think you and your Clan were the only ones attacked that night!? You are a small, small part of this story, Tale'sedrin- don't think for a moment that your new role as Envoy has made you any more important than the others! Your pain and tragedy is no more than anyone else's.:

Before she could retort; there were pounding hooves in the distance. "It appears we have overstayed our welcome, much to our detriment."

Oryon shoved both of the other men off of her limbs, and then got up from her body himself. He offered a hand to her as she struggled upwards, but she managed to get herself up on her own, slapping his hand away. He didn't seem surprised, or offended, though she wished she could have offended him in some way, or struck him..but in truth, he hadn't done anything to her. Held her down yes..but of all of them, he had tried to get his friends to see reason, and to leave off with this whole thing in the first place. Vander cut through the midst of them, throwing an angry, trumpeting call over his shoulder at them, then rounding to do it again. Companions, it seemed, did not take well to assaults on their Chosen. As it was Oryon upon which most of Kiris' anger was focused, Vander charged him, stopping short of the young man as he scrambled to back away. Arin had run off, as had the others. Of course, the day did not end there. Vander, of course, wouldn't have harmed Oryon, but when another Companion interposed themselves between Vander and the human, Vander reared. The other Companion reared as well and there seemed to be a battle brewing yet again.

:Vander! Stop it! He wasn't even the aggressor!:

Yet; there were flashing hooves, and Kiris found that if she did not move, she would be trampled by two, angry Companions. Had this ever happened outside of a mating ritual? Vander wasn't responding to any of her calls, mental or verbal.

"Li'ha'eer!"

The two Companions were continuing their battle and Oryon was just standing to one side, with his mouth hanging open, watching. He seemed enthralled, caught up in the midst of something unknown, some trance or another. She had since ducked out of the way of the flailing, but Oryon hadn't gotten the same clue she had. She raced over to where he stood and tackled him to the ground, rolling away with him until they struck the bushes and became lost in them. There were calls, and yells in the distance, and Kiris was sitting up in time to see Alberich, riding his Kantor, into the fray of the two, younger creatures. Alberich kept his saddle admirably well as Kantor reared in between the two other Companions, making noises of disapproval and frustration. Even Alberich himself was chastising them. "What is this nonsense about!? Vander! Karai! Companions don't fight one another!"

"She Chose me." came a breathless voice. It was Oryon, lying beneath Kiris, and she was turned by his words. "She Chose me..Karai.."

"For the love of the Star-Eyed, you -must- be joking!"

In the near distance, the Companions had calmed, and though neither would look at the other, Alberich and Kantor seemed to have things worked out between them. The stallion and the mare still looked irritated, but both stood to the side and looked toward the bushes, where Kiris and Oryon had flung themselves.

:Are you alright, Kiris?: Vander was worried, annoyed, and filled with energy. The surge of the fight hummed in his veins, much like the call of battle affected her. :Yes, I'm fine. He..he didn't really hurt me. He..It wasn't him.:

Shame filled him, and she was loath that he feel it. He was only trying to protect her. She moved to him, and upon touching him she strove to ease his mind. :I wasn't thinking...: he admitted. In that admission, he sounded so very young. His essence seemed so old, almost ancient and all encompassing, and yet by Companion standards he had barely come out of his teenaged years. To have two conflicting personalities within you..she couldn't imagine what it took to remain as calm and reserved as he had, most times. At that moment; however, Elspeth and Firesong came upon the scene, and Elspeth did not look pleased.

"What in the Hells went on here? Did I actually see two Companions fighting against one another!?"

Alberich could not explain the events himself. He only knew so much, and he didn't know the whys or wherefores of any of it. Before Kiris could step up to speak, Oryon inclined his head respectfully toward Elspeth and her Taylendras friend. "My friends found cause to harass this young outlander; and though I tried to dissuade them of it, they would not listen." With that he motioned toward Kiris' current state, muddied hair and Grays speaking for themselves.

Oryon continued. "She retaliated, we retaliated, and though one of our number had sought to block her mind from calling, she broke through and communicated with her Companion. They, and another Companion came running..Karai. She Chose me, and because this lady's Companion was seeking to protect her and drive me away, Karai took offense to it, I believe."

A rather simply explination of the facts, fluidly glossing over a few important details, that Kiris was only too pleased to point out..such as the fact that he had been holding her down, even after trying to convince them to do nothing to her. However; before speaking, she thought for a moment. Narrowing her eyes, she gazed at Oryon, and decided that besmirching his name was not what she wanted as payment for the humiliation and pain she had gone through. Oh no..in not telling, she may very well gain his thanks, which would mean that he owed her, and this debt would be collected, but the price would be high. Saying nothing to broaden the story, each of the humans gave the other a look, and both Companions seemed content to remain silent within their minds. "Kiris, is that what happened? Do you know who attacked you?"

She wanted to scream his name, but she did not. The desperate look in Oryon's eye was too much. "I can only vaugely place their faces..and I know none of their names." she replied, gravely. She felt as though she had lost..that they had won, that she had taken such brutal treatment and she couldn't give it back to them in kind. She couldn't do anything in her current situation, though again, those green eyes looked at her, and this time the emotion was surprise. Turning away from him, she moved to speak with Elspeth, and despite her own misgivings, she agreed to a session with the Mages with her dirty figure, and wounded shoulder. Oryon was led away by Herald Alberich, likely to the Herald's Collegium, to get his uniforms and his quarters. Though they were both moving in opposite directions, with different purposes; Kiris knew in her gut that he and Oryon would cross paths again. And again.


	6. StarCrossed Allies

She didn't really have any clue how often their paths would be crossing; but she found out in short order. Oryon was a nobleman's son, of course, and had not only grown up in Haven, but at Court with his parents. Who his parents were, Kiris was never really inclined to ask and he never offered up the information either.

The problem was, that they had been paired together; Oryon as Kiris' tutor. It seemed, that in all those areas that Kiris was lacking, Oryon was extremely proficient. It wasn't so much their paths crossing a time or two as she had expected, but that they had suddenly become entwined with one another. They never spoke of their goals, their childhoods, or of anything personal. For the first few months it was all professional; merely Karsite vocabulary, Rethwellan grammar, facts and figures of all of Valdemar's allies and enemies. Study sessions that packed as much information into Kiris' head as possible in one sitting. More to be digested later as he gave her even more books to read between their sessions, a harsher task-master even than Alberich. It was distressing. She wasn't one who loathed the written word as others did. She could appreciate the odd poem, the folk tale, and even a good map now and then; but she was a woman of action, for all her tender years, and sitting up for candlemarks at a time wearied her more than any practice bout at arms practice or with Kerowyn.

In fact, the sessions with Kerowyn were less and less training bouts and more centered toward reaching out to the younger and frailer Trainees, and aiding -them-. If there was one thing that Kiris could do well, it was stay on any mount she was given, and fight while doing it, which seemed to be Kerowyn's specialty. Alberich seemed pleased with her progress, in learning the new style of fighting, and finally putting the two together in a formidable combination. She could move and cut as fast as any sylph now, but also barricade and defend when needed. This was all going well; even her work with the mages. Working with the Hearthstone, placing protective circles around herself, others, and large areas- working on defensive and offensive tactics and even exploring new ones; all of this was going -well-. However; her marks in those far more sedate classes were lacking; hence the assignment of Oryon to her, four out of seven nights of the week.

It wasn't that he was snobbish; though he -did- have a bit of that about him. It wasn't that he was highborn. It wasn't that he considered himself far above such a demeaning role; though she did begrudge him this arrogance considering his role in other, more violent, situations. It wasn't even that he seemed to hate the chore as much as she did; though the times when he lost his patience with her were few and far between. It was the detached air; his blanked mind when around her, and his complete lack of emotion. It drove her near insanity! Despite some of the best walls she had been pit up against; she had been able to glean some small bit of emotion or thought form. From Oryon, it was impossible. If there were a single human alive that could keep her out, it was him. She couldn't get a bloody facial reaction out of him half the time, nor could she judge his verbal tone at all. He gave her nothing! His praise was dull, and his abrasions were skin deep at best, conceived to gain a reaction out of -her-, in order to make her try harder. Nothing of what he truly thought of her progress, or even if he thought she was making any.

This irked her.

What was more; was that if he had even half the capacity of Empathy that she did, then he was -sure- to feel the fury that emanated from her very being. The sheer rage that had burrowed to her core and seethed there. He could feel that, she knew, because whenever he was around, she got so irritated that her barriers all fell at once and he couldn't help but notice her animosity. This angered her more than anything else. All others, she could guard against. Firesong, AnDesha, Elspeth, Darkwind, even Talia, it didn't matter. But a mere candlemark with Oryon and she was bubbling with so much anger that she would boil over at a moment's notice. That he evoked such violent emotions within her, and that she couldn't incite the smallest from him..maddened her.

Vander would only caution her to remain calm, and to focus on her walls. Even if it was only Oryon that could bring down her barriers, in all the world, it could be used as an opening for an enemy; and they both were very familiar with what such enemies would do with said opening. So; she had practiced what Oryon seemed so good at. She acquired a coldness while she was with him, and though he irritated her beyond reason, she was soon able to mask it for the most part. She would ignore most everything he said to her that didn't have to do with the lesson they were involved in. Needless to say, it wasn't much conversation that she had to ignore, but it helped. His snide remarks which were gaged to barb were more easily deflected. His 'praise' for something she had done well, such as it was, passed over her completely. It was as though she hadn't heard it at all. This tactic served her well, and seemed to make their sessions together more bearable for them both.

On some occasions, this tactic worked -too- well.

:Chosen." nudged Vander.

"Kiris, you aren't paying the least bit of attention to a word I'm saying." There was only the slightest hint of annoyance in Oryon's tone but she understood why Vander had brought her attention back to the here and now. Oryon had been going on, at length, about the Hardorn Empire, and its eccentricities. How it had been involved in Valdemar's line for the throne; and how it had nearly toppled Valdemar at its foundations.

"Can you blame me?" Kiris demanded in return, rubbing her eyes and glancing around. Full dark. They had been there for a candlemark at most, and yet had two more to go.

"Yes; and so can Elspeth and the Queen, and they shall do so if you're not careful. You are depended upon to learn this, and well. It is your duty to your people-"

Though the emotion from Oryon was minimal, he had a habit of lecturing her as though she were a child.

"Don't talk to me of duty. I know my duty better than you."

He sneered at her. "Yes; I know your 'duty' as well. You intend on finding these demons and their masters and slaying them. That is what you see as your 'duty'. But tell me, Kiris, what happens to the rest of the Shinain tribes after you've miraculously managed this?"

He was mocking her again. She looked up from the thick volume in her lap and slammed it shut, dispelling dust all around her face. She would have sneezed if she hadn't forced it back.

"I -do- intend on finding the creatures that killed my Clan, and destroying them, yes. That is the only honorable thing to do!"

"And afterward?" he demanded again

She didn't have an answer for him, really. "There may not be...an afterward."

"Exactly, you selfish little ingrate."

This was the first time she had actually heard venom in his tone. She glanced at him again, her silver eyes narrowing. Ingrate? Of course, she didn't need to ask for clarification, for he went on to elaborate his position.

"You survived a massacre; possibly God-Blessed for whatever unfathomable reason They might have, and you plan on throwing away your knowledge of the enemy in the hopes of finding those that killed your family, and destroying them and quite possibly, destroying yourself! What happens afterward? What if you fail, or what if there are far more of those creatures than you counted on? What if all of the knowledge dies with you? What if the tribes remain fearful as they are now, relying upon a -child- to be their envoy, because they can't afford to lose anyone else, and then they do, indeed, lose that very same person on which all their hopes lie?"

His hands were planted on the table, and his body leaned forward a bit as his earnestness came to the fore. Obviously he had thought long and hard about this; and truly felt disgusted at her plan of vengeance. She was at a loss for words for some time.

"The Shinain are being singled out and annihilated for some reason; they can't escape the plains they call home because of what happened to your Clan, and yet they cannot give up hope because -you- live. You are their hope, and you -must- find a way to protect them; all of them. Its not about vengeance anymore, Kiris; your entire people are counting on your to find a solution for them. They are counting on you to show them their enemy and a way to defeat it. They are counting on your to -find- your enemy, with Elspeth's help...you are far to valuable alive to them to throw your life away on some foolish, errand that serves no one but yourself."

She frowned and looked away from him as he spoke. Hard truth, all of it. Vander had allowed her to wallow in her self pity, her self doubt, and her hatred. He had felt it all as keenly as she had, and probably didn't know how to talk her out of it without inciting her wrath, and their Bond had started on such shaky ground to begin with. Pursing her lips together she crossed her arms and leaned back in her chair. She had to accept his words for what they were, yes- but it still irked her that he could speak to her in such a lofty manner after the things he had likely witnessed and been partisan to himself. After protecting that monster, Arin. Where were the other innocents that he had hurt before he had come upon Kiris that day? Had there been others after her? Could she throw this all back in his face without remorse?

"Which is less honorable? Endeavoring to destroy monsters that killed countless innocents, or -protecting- a monster that tortures similar ones?"

Apparently; she could. Her jaw was hard, her teeth clenched. If he could tout out her personal vendettas against demons and analyze her selfishness before her, then he could handle some of the same.

Those green eyes narrowed at her, and a look filled with absolute viciousness overwhelmed his features. "You don't know anything about what you speak, so I suggest you shut your mouth and we'll break early this evening." he said in a carefully measured voice. She had piqued his anger now, oh that she had. She; however, was not done with the conversation. He wasn't playing fairly, and while she had dealt with unfair odds countless times, she was not about to lose this one by stepping away.

"No no, Oryon. I'm not about to let you dish out your rhetoric and not be expected to take some of your own medicine." she returned.

He stood up to leave; and she stood as well. She moved so that she placed her body between him, and the exit. They were in her quarters, as they usually were, and there was only one exit, unless he intended to leap out the window. For a moment, his glance in that direction seemed to indicate he was, indeed, weighing that option, but thought better of it. She looked at him, and his stubbornly, unyielding manner.

"What...you think you can control him? Or change him? Is that it? You think you can keep your beast on a leash? Except that he's broken his leash on a few occasions, hasn't he? What is it about him that makes you want to protect him so badly? -How- can you stomach it? After what he did to me, or tried to do, to a woman who could actually give back some of what she got, and yet...they don't start out against formidable foes, do they? No..those sorts of cowardly monsters start out on defenseless innocents. Children, puppies, kittens, siblings...those weaker than themselves."

His jaw locked, and his arms were shaking. His hand was clutched around his book so tightly that his knuckles were turning white.

"It's none of your business." he stated. He was still trying to keep himself under control, but she was suddenly consumed with the need to pitch him out of balance.

:Chosen.: came Vander warningly. :Don't pursue this course. If you make an enemy of him-:

:He's already made an enemy of me, Vander, all I've done is retaliate.:

:That's the problem.:

Though Companions could guide and give advice, they were hard pressed to actually inflict their will upon their Chosen. Free will and all that rot. Kiris leaned toward Oryon, glaring at him.

"It's no one's business is it?"

"No!"

"What if he eventually kills someone? Who's business does it become then!? Or has he already killed-?" She was cut off as he threw the first blow.

She hadn't been expecting it, for many reasons. First and foremost, with most women he was a gentleman. Which meant he was always respectful and never laid a hand on a lady in anger; though she had never seen him in the practice ring, true- she was sure he could give well enough, since Alberich attested to his skill- but because of her femininity she thought that hitting her would be the last thing on his mind. Second; he seemed unmoved by most of the barbs she had thrown his way; and she had never imagined that -anything- she might have to say could garner so much.

She received it right in the mouth, as he had intended no doubt, and her head was flung backward and to the side. Yet; she was not new to brawling and even as she was recovering from his blow, she was already returning with one of her own. An uppercut to his jaw sent his head snapping up and back; so that she could hear and feel the crack of bone on bone.

He would have come back at her, except that as he looked at her, his eyes widened in horror. Something was behind her. She had only a split second or two to look back, and she saw the tell-tale oily, black hide of a demon to know that they were both in trouble. Her hand moved to the dagger she always kept at her belt, and she had it unsheathed only in time for the demon to fall upon her with claws and teeth. Falling backward she was caught beneath the flurry of limbs and gouging nails, and could hardly find an opening in which to parry and attack. She had to abandon her physical weapons altogether, and focus upon that which made her especially deadly. Vander was already sounding the alarm among the Palace grounds, and she struggled to focus her full force upon the demon, and only the demon. Her fire-starting ability, which was theoretically what she had used to defeat the demons in the first place, was extremely potent and tended toward using all combustible materials within her general area, including the clothing on other people, the terrain, etc.

Suddenly; Oryon threw himself at the demon, slamming both of them into the opposite side of the room, and into the closed door. The demon, distracted from its main target raised its claws in order to do away with this inconvenience. Fury lashed within Kiris and the focus she had strove for was found and she threw all of her anger and hatred into that thing. It had the time for one swipe at Oryon before it was suddenly incinerated. It was a flaming, screaming bit of flesh and bone now, atop of the high born man, and Kiris ran forward to pull Oryon from it. It was still deadly, being on fire. They clutched to one another instantly and she pulled them both to safety, taking and dispelling any of the flames that had found their way onto his person. Her horror returned as she realized that this demon had invaded her room, without her knowledge and had remained outside her realm of sense for the Goddess only knew how long.

She looked to the wounds on Oryon, and for a moment, Shey's lacerated form interposed itself over Oryon's form. Tears welled in her eyes, the anguish of that horrific situation coming back with a fury, into her mind and heart all at once. She gasped once, shoving a fist into her mouth, trying to stem the flow of tears and the sobs that would follow. She had almost lost him to the demons; and while losing him might not mean much to her personally, that she could have failed to protect yet another human being from a foe she had sworn herself to destroying..it was too much. The rapid event that had just passed seemed to slow and replay itself over and over. She touched the blood soaked shirt, peering unbelievingly at the rents in his skin. She was weak in the knees, only just then according her weakness to blood loss on her own part.

All of a sudden, their animosity was gone, and he was holding her up, and against him. With an arm around her waist, and a hand holding her head to his shoulder, he began assuring her that he was alright, everything was fine. Help was on the way, according to Karai, all would be well. She, Vander, and all the mages within the Palace's walls were on their way.

"You're alright...I'm alright. We're fine." A mantra which he continued, over and over. She was left to cling to him, as though for her very life. Why? She couldn't say; but at the moment he was one of the most constant and stable things in her life, in the absence of Vander himself, and she needed the tactile reassurance.

Not only had they been attacked, but they had more information to digest about their enemies, and it was apparent that the Shinain plains were not the only places they were attacking now. Not only on Valdemaran land, but now in the Valdemaran seat of power. They had no regard...and that was frightening in and of itself.


	7. The Death Bell Keens

Kiris didn't wait for the 'calvary', as it were, to arrive. She recovered herself quickly, because she had to. The night wasn't over- the Death Bell, which signaled only the death of a Herald, began to toll and would not stop. She pulled herself away from Oryon's arms; but he did not try to hold her, nor did he try to stop her. She had grabbed up her sword from the stand beside her bed, and without being asked threw a second one to him. It was lighter than he was used to, because Oryon was not a man of small stature. Despite Kiris' own height and girth which were beyond what most women held in this nation, he still out-weighed her by at least half as much as her own kilos. He was immensely tall for a nobleman, but that was something else altogether. Pondering their physical differences might come later, though having the thoughts to begin with was absurd on its own.

He caught the proffered sword with ease, and made for the door. Instantly they became like comrades in battle. There was a resounding commotion outside, signifying that the fight was not yet over. The haunting bell continued to ring, bringing Kiris' spirits and hopes lower with each tone. Children were suddenly screaming, and with that sound, Kiris leaped into action. She threw open the door and went storming down the hallway, finding the nearest room filled with cowering children. There were packs of them, running this way and that, demons skittering after them and lashing out, bringing down one or two. The shrieking of the Companions was almost as heartbreaking as the Death Bell itself. Unable to split herself, she had to settle for using Oryon's skills to their benefit.

"Oryon, the room! I'm heading outside!" she called. She merely received a 'Right!' in response, and she was bursting out of the window that led out into the court yard, where the children had gathered themselves, obviously heading out toward Companion's Field. Waves of stampeding white stallions and mares came charging up the way, but they would have been too late had Kiris not thrown herself toward the group of youths when she had. Two demons had already caught one child, and had killed the poor little one. Kiris could pick out the child's Companion, running at breakneck speed at the first demon it could see. The demon leaped out of the way in an instant, but not without lashing out in his own defense and scoring the brilliant white hide of the enraged mare.

Yet; Kiris could not keep her attention upon the Companion and her dead Chosen, or even take the time to grieve for them. As soon as the Companion had avenged her fallen child, she would likely not survive the encounter, or make sure that she wouldn't. It was reputed that Companions followed their Chosen into death. However; hearing about it, and witnessing it were two entirely different things. Another scream from the children, and Kiris was in front of them, brandishing her sword. The remaining demon snarled, exposing blood stained teeth, eliciting more screams from the babes who were clinging to her. Why were the Companions not here already? They had been racing toward them and yet they were not there. She couldn't take the time to turn around, not when the demon finally attacked her. She slashed at it with her sword, holding her ground because if she wasn't in place, then it would be all too easy for the demon to leave her and head for easier prey. She slashed again as it advanced and she strove to keep the demon distracted even as the Companion was.

Where -were- all the Companions?

:We're here.:

She didn't have a chance to turn and meet Vander, because his body flashed by her and he reared once before bringing down hooves on top of the demon. With him were a few others, all of the Companions tossing their weight into the fray and literally mashing the creature into the ground. They were infuriated and had it not been for the fact that their fiery eyes remained blue, she would have thought they were demon mounts themselves. Yet more screaming came and the children from the room that Oryon had aided were all leaping out of the same window that Kiris had exited from. Oryon emerged as well, covered in blood, and panting heavily- but he wasn't exhausted- he looked just as maddened as the Companions.

Soon, the mares and stallions were pairing off with the children and following silent orders and speeding off with their charges. Was there a safe haven? Without prompting she had the answer for herself. "The Grove..."

:Yes; Elspeth and Darkwind are already there, it is one of the most powerfully protected places in all of Haven.: It was Vander, bumping into her side, and immediately she grabbed onto him and swung herself up. Without a saddle, she was fine, but some of the children weren't. One in particular, who looked only about seven or eight, and even then, very small for their age, simply didn't seem strong enough to hold onto his Companion's mane. Certainly his legs weren't even wide enough to hold onto the stallion's girth. He was slipping even as he rode and Vander needed no urging to move beside his fellow stallion. Kiris grabbed the child who gasped with fear at first, then seemed relieved to see a 'grown-up'. Kiris wouldn't really consider herself a grown up, but she was bigger and stronger at the very least.

The stallion wasn't particularly pleased to allow his Chosen to ride upon another Companion, entrusting an unknown person with his Chosen, but considering the circumstances, he didn't appear as though he was going to argue the point either. She merely held onto the child who clung to her, and blinked as Karai, with Oryon, sidled up to her. They were running as well, and a glance to one side found half of the Collegium's inhabitants fleeing the stone structure. Heralds were leading large groups of gray clad students, and others in varying shades of red and green. Despite the numbers that were spilling out into the yards, Kiris knew in her gut how many were likely dead. It was her fault. She and her clan had led these foul creatures here, they had plagued the plains- they were after the Shin'a'in, and now they had found Valdemar.

:We don't even know if they were after the Shin'a'in alone, Chosen. Their entire goal could have been to drive them out of the plains, where they seem to have originated themselves, then to spread to the nearest Kingdoms.:

It didn't matter to Kiris, if felt as though the weight of the guilt truly fell on her shoulders and no one else's. She was the one to blame, and thusly was the one who had to fight off the enemy. The Grove came into view, to her Mage Sight she saw the shield erected around the ever widening mass of people and Companions, this bolstered by the Grove's protections which had already been in place. The Grove usually wasn't visited by humans, reserved for the Companions and those few who were Grove-Born. This was a phenomenon that remained a mystery to Kiris, but as so many other things now, it didn't matter in the least. The goal was to save as many as could be saved. Kiris could see the Healers already separating minorly wounded from majorly wounded individuals.

All Kiris could see in that ocean of bodies and screaming were her family's faces. Illyana, Shey, her mother...each of them torn and bloodied, dying at such a pace there was no way Kiris could reach them in time. She was no Healer, she couldn't be of any assistance down there really, and Elspeth had Darkwind, An'Desha, and Firesong to aid her in their protections. She supposed that the Shield was allowing only humans and Companions through, keeping everything else out. However, demons were flanking them, already pounding on the invisible barrier that they had erected. As they closed in; Kiris could see, almost with a hawk's eye, that her fellow mages and Herald-mages were struggling suddenly to keep their defenses up. The barrier was like sheet metal, but underneath the savage pounding of a hammer, the barrier was swiftly bending and giving way. Distressed, she couldn't say why this was so, all of those she had worked with her exceptionally powerful, and very experienced- but they were failing. There was even stronger magic backing that of the demons. Magic in their very claws and teeth, because that was all they were attacking with.

Something to think about later- for now Kiris knew there was only one solution to this current state of affairs. She pulled the child from his seat upon her saddle and shoved him into Oryon's arms. Oryon groped for the child as Karai struggled to keep her Chosen balanced enough on this rough terrain to receive him. She didn't have much time to tell Oryon her plan, and most of her figured she probably shouldn't, because he would just begin yelling at her again for putting herself in needless danger. However; this was not needless. Her mind was whirling a mile a minute and even her deeply bound Vander was having trouble catching up; though he was turning around even as she spoke to Oryon. She resorted to Mind Speech, because it was faster and she could continue speaking to him even as she moved away.

:Take the child, make sure the Queen, her consort, and the little ones made it out and tell everyone to hunker down.:

:Where are you going!?: he demanded.

:I'm going to try to find a solution without getting myself killed.: she returned smugly.

She blocked him, and everyone else, from her mind after that because she needed to think.

:From what I can hear, you're not thinking at all, merely reacting.: came Vander's disapproving voice. She could only smile, then let him in on exactly what she was thinking.

:By the Havens.: was his only comment.

She needed a vantage point, high off the ground, and in the middle of these fields there was only one such place.

The death bell tolled, as though its mourning couldn't even be imagined. It mourned the fall of that child and his Companion who through herself into death's waiting jaws. It mourned the countless others who were, even now, laying inside the Palace walls without life left to them. When they reached the cathedral base of the bell tower she had Vander break down the doors with his powerful hooves, and his great weight. She had to hurry. With senses honed to monitor the progress of the demons on the barriers that her fellow mages had erected, she knew that the time was drawing near. Even with the Companions adding their strength to their Chosen, and random power grasped even from the Heartstone, they had a few more moments only.

Her own limbs were powerful things, and she had always been an adept climber. Racing up the stairs to the middle of the bell tower she was forced then to climb a ladder in order to reach the top. The Death Bell's droning made her head echo and ache together, but she pressed herself to the top. She had to make this work, though she had only half concocted what she was actually going to do. The first order of business was to gather as many of the demons to her location as possible, and sense it seemed that those of Shin'a'in blood were one of their primary targets, calling out to them might provide a simple enough answer. At least she could give it a shot.

:I'd hurry if I were you.:

:Are they close.:

:You could say that, I believe they've caught your scent.:

Fabulous. Exactly what she wanted. She got to the top of the bell tower and ducked beneath the swinging bell which needed no pulleys or cords to activate it. She absently prayed to whatever patron God that these people generally prayed to and asked Their divine forgiveness for what she was about to do, and what consequences there might be to her success. She clambered out onto the edge of the tiny apex of a building and looked toward the Grove. She pursed her lips for a moment, called upon her energies inside herself and tried to focus as much power into her Fire-Starting ability as she was able. Only the Gods could see her now, and even as she gave a great, ululating cry into the darkness, her hands burst into flames as though anticipating her goal.

Another similar cry, and as she watched, the walls of black began to surge in her direction. There were a dozen or so more who stayed at the barrier, still trying to defeat it, but the majority of the demons came at Kiris' call, as though indeed it was her life force they wished to extinguish the most. She panted, from the force of the fight, and the exertion of the ride and climbing to the top of this massive structure. In no time, the tower was surrounded and demons surged inside to reach her.

:Vander, run!:

:I won't leave you!:

:I can't be sure you won't be killed by my own magic, if you die, I die!: she reminded him ruthlessly.

:Just be sure you keep the opposite in mind.: he replied grimly.

Below she saw him streak out of the church and race out into the open, back to the Grove.

"Come on...come -on-!" she sneered at the creatures, beckoning them closer and closer to her. She wanted them all as close as they could be. Her heart raced, pounding so hard within her chest that she was sure it would crash right through her rib cage and plummet to the ground below. Demons were finally spilling out of the bell's tower, on the roof now and coming toward her. She hoped it was enough, this stunt. She hoped the rest could fend off the remaining demons because if they could not, she would be either dead, or else completely useless until she had some rest. Her resolve hardened, and finally it was the time to strike.

She reached upward, as though she might pull even an iota of power from the sky itself, and then with a swift, downward motion of her hands and arms, the entire tower and the surrounding area was set immediately to blazing. It was a mage-fire, something that they thought had incinerated the demons before she had reached them, it had worked upon the demon in her room, and hopefully it would continue to work. She had heard the tales of Lavan Firestorm; and for one arrogant moment she was sure she might live up to his standards of excellence and power with this explosive ability. If she lived that long. Her fury, her rage, and all of her pain fed the flames, the rose higher and higher around her until all she could smell were the smoldering bodies of demons, adding acrid billows of smoke to that of the burning of stone and wood. Her hands held to her sides, she panting continuously, wearying as she stood there and was still not done. Outward her arms were flung, and the entire tower and all its inhabitants exploded outward as well. It was a concussive blast that they would feel even in the Grove. Before she knew it, the tower was crumbling and she was left with the rather tricky issue of surviving a fall from this height. She was scored by her own fires, but she didn't mind the pain. Her eyesight was already blurring, and the crumbling of the rock beneath her feet couldn't even rouse her as she started to lose conciousness.

The last thing she saw before returning to darkness and silence were three figures on the ground. Two were white, Companions, and one was a human with their arms outstretched as though they would catch her. Impossible, considering how far away they were, and the fact that both humans might end up dead if he was truly trying to break her fall. Either way, she was falling to certain doom, and though her body expected the jolt of landing on the unyielding ground, she never experienced it, because she was lost to the world before her fall was finished.


	8. Uncomfortable Surroundings

She awoke. The sun was burning overhead, and she heard groaning to either side of her. She wasn't dead? Bewildered she tried to sit upright, as a cursory overview of her body condition seemed to suggest she was fine. However; her head denied such a prognosis and had her reeling and falling back down to the ground. She was alive, but her head hammered painfully. Her own groan rose up to join those of her counterparts, whomever they were. She wasn't dead. Amazing. At last she recalled, she had been plummeting to her end from the top of a very high tower. Why wasn't she dead?

:Vander?:

He had survived, hadn't he? She didn't feel as though the world was about to collapse in on itself; surely he had survived.

:I'm well enough, Kiris.:

A shadowed figure crouched over her, and for a moment she thought it was Vander; but that was impossible. A closer survey of her surroundings showed her that she was crowded on all sides by more injured parties. A hand placed itself over her forehead, checking for fever. Her hand clutched spasmodically at the roughly hewn blanket beneath her, struggling to reach up and bat the unwelcome attention away. There were others far worse off than she was, they needed assistance, not her. It wasn't a Healer though, that had come to her side, but Oryon. It was his eyes. Even before her own adjusted to the shadows he cast, his eyes were glowing, almost separate from his face. Only concern shone there.

"Don't say anything, just drink this." he commanded, placing that questing hand beneath the back of her head and lifting it. To her lips he put a flagon of water. She sipped a very small amount, afraid even that wouldn't settle with her stomach well.

"How?"

It was Vander who answered her. :He has the Fetching ability, and as you were in his line of sight, it was quite easy for him.:

He had teleported her? Snatched her out of mid-air by magic? It was...hardly less believable than anything -she- had accomplished thus far. Oryon merely waited, as though certain Vander was filling her in about her unlikely rescue. However; he added his own opinion soon after.

"I've come to the conclusion that, perhaps, you're not as selfish as I had first assumed. Perhaps you just aren't able to plan things out properly."

She snorted at him and would have shaken her head if she hadn't been sure she would vomit.

"Time for your medicine." came another voice. It was Mervyn, one of the only people she could have called friend. "It'll help that head ache; the Queen and the rest of the nobles are in a tizzy and want to speak to you as soon as you're awake, which is now. I've staved them off for only a few moments to allow you to recover. This will make the pain bearable."

Already in excruciating pain, she'd take bearable if she could get it. She sipped again, a rather potent willow bark concoction that made her frown when she drank it. After a few swallows though, it was already starting to take affect. The pounding in her head eased, and she was able to sit up.

"The children?" she demanded, looking to Oryon.

"The ones we aided are safe enough and reunited with their Companions." She nodded to this, satisfied.

"The tower?"

She was almost too afraid to ask. That had been a figure among the Heralds for as long as -she- could remember, and for centuries before that, and likely it had been torn asunder. Would the Heralds cast her out now because she had destroyed such an ancient and hallowed structure that was such an intergal part of their lives.

"It's wrecked, but once we've the masons, it'll be rebuilt."

"The Bell is intact?"

His nod was simple but gave her the largest sense of relief she had felt in a long time. Thank the Goddess she hadn't done something irreparable.

:But you almost did. You would have fallen to your death if Oryon hadn't acted accordingly. There was no one else to spare to your aid.: Vander's reproving words seared her soul, but the pain didn't make her feel any less right. She had done the right thing, whether or not she had had the clearance, or even the experience. She didn't need to have those infamous Whites to tell her when she needed to do something drastic in order to accomplish a goal she held in high regard. The lives of those younglings for instance, was a goal worthy of high regard in -her- opinion.

"You are foolhardy, and a double damned martyr-to-be, if ever there was one." Oryon broke in, scattering Kiris' thoughts. She could only nod at him and shrug her shoulders. As she saw it, she hadn't risked anyone else. :Except me.: Vander reminded her pointedly.

"Let me get this over with. Suddenly I find an audience with the royals and nobles far preferable to another moment alone with you two."

Mervyn cocked an eyebrow in an amused fashion and helped Kiris to her feet. Oryon, knowing better than to try, stood back and waited. Though their enmity seemed to have passed, and they had even become allies, they were not yet so familiar as all that. Mervyn had seen Kiris at her most vulnerable, and cared for her without betraying her in any way, and she trusted him a mite more than she did Oryon. As well, there was Oryon's 'friend' to worry about when considering one's loyalties.

:He saved your life.:

Kiris merely grunted as she stood, both acknowledging Vander's words and signifying her own difficulty in standing up in the first place.

:Yes; but he protects a monster, a man who could hurt others far worse than he did me. A charismatic leader who somehow acquires like minded individuals and with them...: she trailed off, repulsed by the idea of what such a group of people would do. How could Oryon play the hero, and yet abide by these things which were so obviously wrong?

:I think you're judging him too harshly. Putting aside the fact that he is your savior, and mine, I think you should know his history, and more about the friendship he seems to share with this Arin character.:

:Do you have these answers?:

:No, you should ask him.:

:By the Star-Eyed! Why would I do that?:

:Because only he can give you his side of the story, but as of yet you haven't been interested in listening, only in accusing.:

She bit down on her retort, both mentally and physically. Biting her lip wasn't fun, but it took focus off her head. Her head was really, really pounding still. It was like stampeding battle horses running over and over her mind...just continuously.

"That's what happens when you over-extend your Gifts." came Oryon, helpfully. She glowered at him, wondering if he had been in her head. He simply looked at her expectantly. "You think you can really handle this?"

Her frown deepened. She was a Shin'a'in warrior. That should have been enough for him.

Mervyn pulled her away from Oryon who couldn't help but smirk evilly at her. Whatever his reasons for asking, he wasn't saying. Her arms were bandaged from the burns she had sustained, though they had been greatly helped along by Healers. The rest of her seemed unharmed for the most part, it was just that throbbing skull of hers. Her fellow continued to pull her along, as though she might find some chance of escape, but that wouldn't be the case. Shin'a'in didn't flee difficult situations or circumstances. She would remain, and she would find a way to help Valdemar, and her own people, and she would find the source of these demons. She was sure the war wasn't over, and it seemed now, that they -did- have a war on their hands.

Queen Selenay and her court were housed within a large tent. Apparently; no one really wanted to reoccupy the Palace for the moment, not with the damage done, and the dead still being tended to. As they entered the tent she could tell that they had become much like a hornet's nest. They were arguing even as they came in, nobles out of their seats, yelling at one another. From the look of things, Selenay had finally given up the ghost of controlling everyone or trying to reason with them. Reassurance was certainly not the way to go, and Talia looked as helpless as her regent. Elspeth seemed only enraged and was in the middle of some argument with one of the nobles, shouting something about how they couldn't simply hide in their various estates and hope this problem went away. Of course, it only took a few moments for Kiris' entrance to be noted and suddenly the blame game they had all been playing turned on her.

"We had no such problem until -she- came here. She was the only one to survive the attack against her clan, that should have warned you then!"

"She was chosen by a Companion!" came another.

"She led them to us!"

"She saved us!"

Kiris couldn't believe it. Why were they acting like this? They should all be far more worried about how to protect their people instead of worrying about who was to blame.

:They're frightened.:

:That's no excuse." Kiris sneered within her mind. She stood there among them for a few moments, letting the harsh words fall upon her, along with the calls for her innocence. She looked to the Queen; who had stood up as well and was glaring at her nobles. She looked about to speak; perhaps about to start shouting herself; but Kiris didn't think it was right. She was the Queen after all, and she should have the respect of her nobles so that a mere wave of her hand could bring silence. At least, that was how Kiris had always imagined it. The politics of the Valdemaran court stil eluded her, despite Oryon's fine teachings. She glanced toward Oryon, wondering if he too were about to step in, but he seemed only to be regarding the current display with a grave expression on his face, and silence together. When she spoke, Kiris' voice rose above the din, cutting through the bulk of the arguing.

"For the love of the Star-Eyed herself!" she exclaimed, throwing her hands in the air to further diverge their attentions from their squabbles. "You people are acting like bickering younglings! Here your Queen would address you, and you ignore her! Are you so much more important than the people you represent? Are your fears more, than the people who look to you for guidance? Perhaps you should all shut up and listen to your monarch for once!"

By the end, she had the attention of every last one of them. Some were grinning at her sheepishly; others were glaring daggers right into her heart. Selenay only bestowed the gentlest of nods and turned to the gathering. As she addressed them; calling once more for their undivided attention, Kiris turned to Oryon, curious as to what he made of her speech. For a moment, out of the corner of her eye, she thought she saw a smirk, but when she had turned enough to see him properly, it was gone. Turning back to the gathered nobles and monarch, she listened just as attentively. As Selenay outlined the plans for rebuilding; for seeing to the dead, the dying, and the wounded, they -all- would listen. Some nodded, others only stared at the Queen until she was finished. When she -had- finished, she looked to Kiris.

"Now; you have seen the demons that attacked us last night. Are these the same demons that attacked your Clan?"

"Yes, m'lady." Kiris replied respectfully.

"Why do you think they attacked us now? Their main focus has thus been the Shina'in and their lands, what's changed?" Selenay seemed to be musing aloud, but Kiris knew from the look on her face, as well as Elspeth's that she needed to come up with some sort of answer.

"I can only assume that I may be the cause. If they were looking to cut the Shin'a'in off from aid, then they had done so in the best way, by killing the envoys that were here. As there seems to be a replacement, me..." she trailed off for a moment, as she considered. "Though that doesn't explain why they came in such numbers, and seemed to favor the children as targets."

"I noticed that as well." Elspeth said, sitting forward in her seat. "Even the mage children, Chosen or not, they seemed more intent on the little ones; as though we were only secondary thoughts."

She was speaking of each of the teachers, other than herself, and motioned to Darkwind and Firesong as she finished. Both of the Taylendras nodded gravely, each just as disturbed as the other.

"So what do we -do- about this?" demanded a noble; whose name Kiris hadn't learned yet. "Lock the children away? Stuff ourselves in our houses and hope they don't attack again? What if the answer is to simply get rid of -her-?"

It was Kiris the man was pointing to, and as she was gestured to, she tensed. She was about to flare out at him, to bite off his head verbally, but beside her Oryon stepped forward. Before she could react; he was speaking, his voice low and soothing.

"I cannot understand any reason to suspect Kiris shena Tale'sedrin of playing us for fools; nor can I believe that she stands to gain anything from leading the demons to us. She is the one who; foolishly I must say, climbed to the top of the tower and called the demons to her. Out of all the targets, she was their chief goal, the swarmed to her. Most of you could not see; " he stated, smoothly glossing over the fact that most of the nobles couldn't see, because they had all been hiding behind a Companion or Herald at the time. "but I was there, and I saw what she did. She would have sacrificed herself for all of us, and so newly Chosen that is something to consider. I believe that, in her, we shall find our finest ally, and out best hope of survival."

Kiris stared at the back of Oryon's head, unable to speak, unable of much thought. What words were these? Far different than the ones she was used to. So strange, and foreign coming from him- why was he suddenly standing up for her? The noble who had spoken only sat down, grumbling but saying nothing else to bring into question, Kiris' loyalties, or the danger she posed to them. Kiris wouldn't have been surprised if they decided to vote her out of Valdemar altogether, let her fend for herself- but then she had Vander, and they couldn't very well exile one of their Companions. Once the gathering was quiet again, Selenay spoke.

"I believe is it high time to send an envoy to the remanants of the Clans in the Shin'a'in territories. The attacks originated there, perhaps the demons did as well. If they were bred, maybe it was there they were created, or summoned..or.." Selenay shook her head. "We have the Bards going over all their records, looking for any instance in which these creatures are mentioned. If we find something it may give us some answers, but in the mean time we cannot sit idly by. I will be sending a group into the Dhorisha Plains. Firesong, you will lead; with Kiris, Mervyn, Oryon, and Narelle, a Bardic Student. You will go to the Plains, rally the Clans, and bring them back here. They will not want to leave, which is why Kiris and Narelle will learn to work together closely."

Kiris looked over toward where Selenay pointed, gesturing for this Bard Narelle to step forward. What appeared was not a woman, or a girl, but an angel. Delicately built, this creature seemed almost divine- long blond locks flowing around her head and face, barely contained in a bun that had long since fallen. Her eyes were bright, crystal blue- and though she should have seemed blotchy and red due to recent stress, and the color she wore; her skin remained creamy perfection. This beauty was enough to make even the most headstrong and self-assured women feel inadequate.

"Narelle is an accomplished Bard with immense Talent. She also has strong roots in empathy; which is only going to give you two the edge needed. You're going to have to convince your people, Kiris, and though you are one of them, I cannot trust that you alone will sway them all. Narelle will help you, as will Firesong and Oryon and Mervyn..but its really up to you and Narelle. You leave in the morning."

Kiris knew a dismissal when she heard one, and turned on her heel to vacate the area. She would prepare herself; and though she could understand why she was being sent away, a part of her resented it. What if the camps came under attack again? Who would protect them? Although; in sending her away, Selenay was also appeasing those who believed that Kiris was responsible for all this; and maybe she was. Maybe the demons would follow Kiris and her group instead of hammering down upon the survivors of the Valdemaran city. She could only hope. When she rejoined Vander, tents had been set up, two of them, and as she sat watching, Oryon and Mervyn were already setting aside provisions and laying out their things in a tent together.

:I have a bad feeling about this.:

Vander only seemed amused as his Chosen's fears turned out to be correct, and the Bard turned up with her own belongings, ready to bunk with Kiris herself. As the woman approached, Kiris could see just how young she was, perhaps seventeen or eighteen turns. She could -also- see just how much attention the girl recieved from the two men she sat across from. Blatent appreciation from Mervyn; and while Oryon's interest was covert, there was no mistaking that quiet smile and the slant of his eyes. From their long sessions together, Kiris had learned much of Oryon's habits and mannerisms. The fact that this girl was illiciting a response from Oryon at all, had the Shin'a'in on edge. The fact that the response seemed to be of the approving sort...well...

:What do -you- care?: Vander asked.

Disturbed and a bit disgruntled by this question, Kiris turned her attention to cleaning her weapons and sharpening them.

:I don't. I just think its..funny, that I haven't seen that expression on Oryon before.:

Vander chuckled inside her head, but instead of reassuring her as it usually did, it grated on her nerves. Kiris took a breath to calm herself; then as the other three began to make small talk, she darted inside the dark confines of the tent. Under the guise of exhaustion, she finished her weapons-sharpening, and rolled out her bedroll. She didn't know what they were talking about, or even why she was bothered by it, but she couldn't seem to sleep so long as Mervyn and Oryon were both talking and laughing with Narelle. She tossed and turned, not really ready for sleep- but loathed the idea of actually sitting out there with them. Why should she be bothered? They were just being friendly. And Narelle was being friendly in return. They all deserved some fun, and Kiris herself was certainly -not- fun. With a sigh, an no further words from Vander, she was finally able to sleep. She dreaded the morning, and the suffering of niceties and politeness she would soon have to endure.


End file.
